


Ameoto (Part 1 of 2)

by aquilaprisca



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: 60K split in two, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:38:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4995955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquilaprisca/pseuds/aquilaprisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a small town, hidden beneath constant rain and shadows, Jinyoung spends his time alone lying on his mattress wondering whether the hollowness inside him will ever be filled. Somehow even the smile he perfected over the years can't even seem to save him from himself. But being the only bartender within a mile radius means Jinyoung meets people on a daily basis, and as he watches the door, and waits for the ring of the bell, he wonders sometimes if there'll ever be someone that enters his bar and changes everything for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ameoto (Part 1 of 2)

**Author's Note:**

> this was a long fic that took a long time and effort. that being said there are going to be mistakes, it was a difficult piece to beta so please if you're bothered do tell me about it! otherwise i do hope you enjoy this fic, i really felt like i gave it my all but due to it's length i did have severe writers block at time, so there are points that are weaker than others. please tell me what you think, but don't feel obliged.

[part 2](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4996015)

It was raining, and he was holding flowers. A bouquet of vibrant colours drowned out by the grey sky and hue that seemed to only choke. Petals dropping into rippling puddles, small ponds pattering down the tight alley way. It was cold, the chilling air clinging to the brick walls above small market shops and cottage houses.

Jinyoung shivered where he was, underneath the shelter of a closed bar and watched from underneath the shadows of his hood as the man before him stood still in the pouring rain. His eyes were closed, his head tilted slightly upward, as if wishing for the blue of twilight to whisk him away with the biting wind. Jinyoung wondered if the paleness of his skin simply belonged to him, or if the cold he seemed to take shelter in was eating away at the colour.

It was uncomfortable to watch such a perfectly suited up man swallow the rain to his bones and look as if he had always belonged there. His hair was what reassured Jinyoung that he wasn’t simply made of marble; dark strands clung to his forehead and the back of his neck, the ends dripping tears down past his white collar shirt.

Jinyoung opened his mouth and thought about taking a step forward, but he had frozen the second the man moved. Slowly, he brought his chin down and opened his eyes, looking ahead at the deserted alley. Jinyoung shut his mouth and swallowed down the cold air that lodged itself in his throat as the man tilted his head towards Jinyoung.

There was the sound of something dripping, and pattering, and dancing, and Jinyoung couldn’t tell if it was the rain, or his heart. What he was sure of was that everything came to a still silence the second the man offered Jinyoung a small smile, the ends of his lips barely reaching his cheeks as he offered a faint nod. Jinyoung hadn’t even had time to respond and before he knew it, he was watching the man in a suit, with the dying bouquet in his hand, walk down the alley way and turn the corner.

 

 

 

☔️

It was just past eight in the evening when Jinyoung heard the first _ding_ of the front door being opened. It was bit of a late start for the bar but it was a Tuesday evening, and Jinyoung was more than happy not to have a constant busy shift for the next eight hours. Jinyoung was wiping a glass cup when he lifted his head to smile and greet the customer, “Welcome!”

Jaebum trudged into the shop with his head low and his briefcase scratching the floor. Jinyoung worriedly watched as Jaebum flopped onto a stool in front of him and threw his case onto the bar. “Rough day at work?” Jinyoung asked as he went to get a glass of whisky ready for the all-too-frequent customer.

Jaebum made an incoherent sound in his chest and slapped the side of his face onto the counter. Jinyoung winced at the sound, and figured Jaebum’s visit was going to be a long one. He bent down to open the freezer from underneath the bar, and pulled out a large block of ice. Settling it onto a wooden chopping board, Jinyoung grabbed several carving knifes and proceeded to cut the large block into smaller cubes. He’s putting the remains of the dissected ice back into the freezer when Jaebum makes a noise that he thinks were meant to be words. Jinyoung stands up and twirls the cube he had left, and looked up at Jaebum with a quirk of his eyebrow.

“Alive?” Jinyoung joked, and went to pick up a smaller knife to start carving out the sides.

“That ice is really clear...” Jaebum mutters slowly into his hand, Jinyoung barely grasped the words from between his fingertips.

Jinyoung looked down at the ice in his hands, the surface reflecting the dim lights from above. “Hmmm, it’s boiled water.” He replied, shaking the ice in the air. “Most ice we make turns out cloudy because of the trapped air. But when you boil it a couple of times, and then freeze it, it comes out clear. Isn’t it pretty?” Jinyoung laughed and scratched at the corners of the ice, the shavings flying off and clinking as they hit the marble counter.

“Huuuuh, sounds like you’re having fun.” Jaebum sighed and brushed a hand through his hair. “If only I could smile like that at work.”

“Is there something wrong, Jaebum?” Jinyoung asked concerned, and settled the ice onto the work top. Jaebum gave him a look and sighed again.

“I think I’m going to quit,” Jaebum suddenly declared, the statement throwing Jinyoung off slightly. Jinyoung didn’t know much about Jaebum’s personal life but from what he heard, he knew Jaebum wasn’t enjoying the law firm he was currently working at, but he gets a lot of workers that don’t enjoy their work. He never expected it to be so bad that Jaebum wanted to quit.

Jinyoung picked up the block of ice again and hacked at it, “Are you sure? Have you got a back up plan?”

Jaebum chewed his lip as if he thought about it, but wasn’t entirely sure. “I have a lot of money saved up - I mean, who do I have or what do I do to spend it on anyway, right?- and I’m thinking if I move out I can save some money-”

“Move out? Where?”

“I have a high school friend around here, he own’s a pretty large house, and since his wife died a while ago, he’s thinking of making it into a boarding house.” Jaebum shrugged, tapping his fingers slowly onto the counter he leant onto. Jinyoung seemed moderately surprised by Jaebum’s sudden comment. He never expected such a sudden change to come out of a twenty seven year old man - even if he had savings, what was he going to do later? And even if he could shack up at someone elses house for while, for how long?

The thoughts turned around in Jinyoung’s head along with the ball of ice being moulded in his hand. The edges were getting smoother with every turn, and his finger tips losing heat with every detailed second he spent in carving out the imperfections. It wasn’t long till Jinyoung felt satisfied with his work that he grabbed a table cloth and wiped away at the ball of ice, before sliding it into a wide crystal cup. He went to grab one of the oldest whiskeys the bar owned from the display shelf, and poured the smooth golden liquid onto the tip of the ice, Jaebum watching as it slid down and pooled at the bottom of the glass.

“That’s what I like about you, Jinyoung,” Jaebum finally remarked with a small smile. “You put effort into everything you do.” He went to slowly grab the cup and brought it to his nose, inhaling the aroma before stealing a sip.

Jinyoung chuckled and wiped down at his work surface, “Enjoy it, it’s on the house. Think of it as a hope for good luck in the future?” The gesture made the smile on Jaebum’s face widen.

“Ah, I could just eat you up right now,” Jaebum purred with a sly grin, and earned a snort from Jinyoung.

The front door _dings_ again then and Jinyoung lets out a loud laugh, “Too bad we got interrupted then” Jinyoung joked and turned to the door. “Welcome.”

 

 

 

☔️

Jinyoung didn’t have curtains in his room. In all fairness, he couldn’t afford wasting money on the little things. But he’d also grown a fondness for the morning lights dancing through his window. In winter, the sky was dyed a dark blue, a ghostly colour filling his room. It made the air feel otherworldly but Jinyoung didn’t mind it.

What he did mind was the rain. A constant pestering sound of trickling echoed within his room, along with the dreadful sight of white and grey clouds clogging up the sky. The rain made Jinyoung want to sleep for the entire day where the night would hide its remains.

But as usual, and like any other day, Jinyoung forced himself off his mattress laid on the ground and pushed himself up to his feet, heading towards the bathroom. He lived in a small room above the bar, thought it was more like the roof of the entire building. It wasn’t luxurious but it was enough for a twenty-four year old living on a small wage every month, working two part time jobs.

On that note, Jinyoung had looked at the clock and almost choked on his toothbrush when he realised he was half an hour past his schedule. This was normal however, and one of Jinyoung’s few talents was getting ready at the speed of light.

The bar occupied a corner of an alleyway hidden in the outskirts of the suburbs. It was very much a town untouched by major industries, and therefore had a lot of small streets and walking paths. It was a two minute walk for Jinyoung to reach his day-time job, a quick run down the alley way - passing the small markets, a quick shout to Old Lady Lee - and then a left turn into a bigger street. Here is where the crowds start, window shopping for antique furniture, and shuffling through clothes shop with price tags too high for anyones pockets.

Jinyoung rushed into the flower shop, quick to rub off the drops of rain stuck to his face. “Ah, Jinyoung, one more minute and you’d be late.” A voice chided from behind the counter. Jinyoung looked up at Bohyung and gave her a stifled grumble as he went to hook his jacket onto the rack at the back of the shop.

“I didn’t hear my alarm,” Jinyoung replied, throwing an apron over his head.

“I’ve heard that one before,” Bohyung sarcastically replied, and Jinyoung almost swore he heard her eyes roll. “How do you even manage it? You literally live two seconds away?” She asked, and went behind Jinyoung to tie the apron at the back for him.

“Thanks - and technically, it’s two minutes,” Jinyoung pathetically replied, and turned around. “What does it matter? I’m here on time and there’s no customers anyway. Forgive me?” Jinyoung grinned widely, fluttering his eyelashes.

Bohyung gave him an awkward pout before turning around, “Like that’s the point.” She muttered.

Jinyoung bit his lip and threw an arm around her shoulders, “I’ll treat you to a drink tonight, it’s Friday - you can afford a break, can’t you?”

“It’s Friday, which means the bar will be packed,” Bohyung noted, flicking Jinyoung’s hand off before going to walk around the counter. “And you’re one to talk, do _you_ ever take a break?”

“Can’t afford taking breaks my friend,” Jinyoung tutted with a wiggle of his finger. “Time means money, and I need all the money I can get.”

Bohyung gave him a look that was a mixture of disgust and confusion, “Idiot.” She said finally until she heard the front door ring open, and spread a wide smile on her face. Jinyoung tried not to laugh. In more ways than one, Bohyung and him were rather similar.

“Miss Heeyoung-ssi, how may I help you today?” Bohyung sweetly called out to the lady that limped her way to the cashier. The lady was quick in moving up her glare towards Bohyung and slamming her cane down at the floor.

“How many times have I told you to call out to me properly?” Heeyoung clicked her tongue, hundreds of wrinkles moving along with her grimace. “And I come here every morning, you can’t figure out what I want by now?”

Bohyung laughed out loud, obviously amused. They have the same conversation every morning. “A small bouquet of Delphinium coming up.” Bohyung said and went into the back to grab some wrapping paper.

Jinyoung went to get the broomstick to do the one thing that he could do without putting much effort into it. He was about to fall into the rhythm of mindlessly sweeping the floor when the old woman called out to him, “So what about you boy?”

“Hm?” Jinyoung blinked towards her, clueless to what she was talking about.

“Pay attention, boy,” She scolded and looked up at Jinyoung with a calculating stare. “So, when are you planning to get married then? I haven’t seen you with a girl other than Miss Bohyung here, and I’m sure she’s already engaged.”

“Ah Heeyoung, your nosiness hasn’t changed at all,” Jinyoung grinned. “And we’ve had this conversation before, I’m not interested in girls.”

The old lady’s frown deepened as she sighed, “Here I thought you were joking. When will you get over this phase then, boy? You’re already at an age for marriage, you cannot go about chasing dreams for very long.”

“‘Dreams’...” Jinyoung repeated the word breathlessly. “I don’t think it’s a phase Miss Han, it’s who I am. And I’m only twenty four, I don’t need to think of marriage.”

Miss Han snorted, “Ha, in my time we were betrothed by the time we were sixteen, and your kind hadn’t existed. How time’s have changed.”

Jinyoung had long learnt not to let the words Miss Han said get to him. Behind the frowns and bitter tone, she only spoke because she cared. Even if her views were slightly clouded. “Thank you for your concern.” Jinyoung smiled, and petted her softly on the head.

She gave him a look before turning around to the counter, where Bohyung appeared with a thin and long bouquet of blue flowers that grew upwards in their hundreds. They were beautiful and vibrant, and gave colour to the dull greyness of the outside. “Thank you, child. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“My pleasure, have a good walk,” Bohyung waved her away and Jinyoung let out the sigh he was holding in and continued on with his sweeping.

“Don’t let what she says get to you, you know the elderly around here,” Bohyung attempted in comforting.

Jinyoung shrugged it off, “I know, I know.”

“I kind of admire her, you know,” Bohyung continued, leaning over the counter, she put her chin into her hand. “She visits her husband's grave every morning with a new bouquet of flowers. Do you know what Delphinium means in the flower language?”

Jinyoung looked up at Bohyung to tell her he was listening, but her eyes were far away from here, drifting past the shop and way beyond the skies. “Fun, lightness, levity, a big heart. She doesn’t get flowers to pray for his death but rather to remember his life. Don’t you think that’s amazing?”

Jinyoung hadn’t thought about it like that. In all honesty, her constant visits made him think she was a stubborn old lady clinging too much to the past. It made him feel bitter, but he just laughed it off. “Why do you sound so jealous? Don’t you have Taekwoon?”

Bohyung looked up at Jinyoung and straightened, her face contorted into a grimace. “Well, I do. Can’t say the same for him.” She mumbled under her breath. It threw Jinyoung off kilter because whenever Bohyung talked about Taekwoon, she looked like the sun. So happy and bright, and in love.

“Is there...something wrong?”

Bohyung sighed and rolled her shoulders, an attempt in relaxing. “Nothing, nothing. What about you, Jinyoung? You found anyone yet?” Her expression softened, and Jinyoung let her change the subject, even though he wasn’t comfortable with the attention diverted to himself.

“You make it out sound like I’m searching.” Jinyoung weakly laughed.

Bohyung smiled, “We’re all searching.”

 

 

 

☔️

That evening, the bar was busier than any usual friday night. Most times, the nights were designated to different age groups; students, workers, the elderly. This particular evening, it would seem everyone had simultaneously decided to show up at the small bar on the corner of the street. Jinyoung was happy, after temporarily taking over the bar, he constantly worried business would worsen. But it seemed constant over the past few months, at the same time however, he was the only one working behind the bar, and then there was Yugyeom working in the kitchen.

Yugyeom had been working at the bar for a year before Jinyoung was dragged in by the owner. An owner which one day decided to pack his stuff and leave, leaving nothing but a post-it note with the words; _going on vacation, you should try it out some time._ And a messy doodle of a face sticking out it’s tongue.

Jinyoung keeps the note on a pin board in the staff room so he’d never forget the dormant anger pulsing through his veins, ready to explode when he came back. Boss was whimsical and messy, and everything no one would want in a boss. But he’d taken Jinyoung in when he had nowhere else to go and gave him a home, a job...so it was easy for Jinyoung to forget what an absolute jackass he was.

Nevertheless, Jinyoung believed it was a good experience. Even if his job never really changed when the owner left, he felt a new sense of independence bubbling up inside him he’d never felt before. It was nice, the feeling of finally being in control.

“You’re smiling,” A voice suddenly broke the trance Jinyoung was in. He blinked down at the glass he’d been wiping and then back up at the person the voice belonged to. Jinyoung was fully prepared to throw on a smile and laugh away the moment of daze but he’d been struck silent. Not entirely sure why, he wasn’t sure why the stranger surprised him so much.

Or maybe that’s why, Jinyoung wasn’t used to strangers. Jinyoung’s bar was hidden in a desolate part of this town, new faces weren’t strange once in a blue moon, but that’s usually frequent customers bringing friends or coworkers with them.

This man...was alone. His navy suit standing out stark against the musky, faded wood of the bar. He held his head high, his fingers interlocked, and his eyes dead set on Jinyoung. Large brown eyes that unnerved Jinyoung enough to shake out whatever trance he was in and greet the customer appropriately. “I’m sorry, sir, what is it you’d like to order?” Jinyoung asked, a smile on his face.

The customer blinked, tilting his head, Jinyoung let his eye’s dance up the line of the stranger’s jaw. Then to his mouth, which was parted as if to speak, “I-” He begins but the bell at the door rings and Jinyoung instinctively whips his head round to welcome the new customers.

A group of men walk into the bar chattering. It jarrs Jinyoung because they look _expensive_. Silver watches deflecting so much light it’s as if they were begging for attention. Beautifully lined suits, evidently tailored to fit, accompanied with sleek, styled hair. Everything glittered and blinked _money_. And this wasn’t that kind of bar.

From the corner of his eyes, Jinyoung sees the stranger at the bar raise his hand and wave. “Over here.” He calls out, his accent...odd.

The “group of men” turn out to only really be three but they’re so tall and extravagant that they seem to fill up the entire room. The people around try to ignore them, but no one could help stealing a glance as they sauntered their way to sit on the stools before Jinyoung. Jinyoung watched them as they sat. They brought with them the bitter smell of polish and mint, and it reminded him a little of his father whenever he’d come back from work.

Jinyoung flashed his teeth, and put the glass on the counter in front of him, “You guys new here?”

The four of them simultaneously turned to look at Jinyoung, he could tell one or two of them were foreigners. “Yeah, Mark here moved to the town a couple of weeks ago, said he saw this bar he wanted us to check out.” One at the far end said, throwing a peanut in his mouth. Jinyoung let his eyes linger, wondering how his dark hair stayed up styled to the side like that. It looked heavy.

“Mark?” Jinyoung repeated, his eyes wandering down the rest of them, looking for his answer.

“Ah, here!” One of them shot out his hand in the air. Jinyoung looked towards the other end. He was the one that had first spoken to Jinyoung. Focusing on him now, Jinyoung thought he was rather good looking. But so were the rest of his friends.

“‘Here?’” One of the other’s snort. “What are we? Back in school?”

“S-shut up,” Mark grumbled into his hand, said hand covering his face.

Jinyoung laughed along with them and went to grab four glasses, ready to offer up the new customer bonus. “What would you guys like? You guys get a free drink ‘cause you’re new.”

“New? Mark, you’ve never been in here before?”

Jinyoung blinked towards the one at the end and back towards Mark who's looking at Jinyoung, biting his lip. “No...I just walk past here every morning and night to and from work and was curious.”

“How come you’ve never come in before then?” Jinyoung innocently inquired before going to grab some ice from below.

Mark scratched his neck and sighed, “‘Cause I was...alone.”

“Oh, what a cutie! Don’t worry Mark, all your drinks are on me.” The one beside him cooed.

Mark threw him a scowl and went to pinch his cheeks, “Ow, ow, ow, ow!”

“Don’t get cheeky now that we’re outside the office, Kunpimook, you’re still my subordinate.” Mark hissed, threatening the younger one with a raise of his eyebrows. Jinyoung bit down a smile, and went to grab the whisky bottle from beside him.

“Yes sir, sorry sir,” Kunpimook whimpered and rubbed at his cheeks.

“Whisky?” Jinyoung interrupted, presenting the bottle with an open palm.

“Ooooo yes please,” The one at the further end grinned, licking his lips slightly.

“Youngjae don’t be rude,” The silent one from beside him warned, a hand on Youngjae’s wrist. Youngjae looked to the person beside him and back to Jinyoung, an awkward pout on his lips.

“Ah, sorry, I’m not very tactful sometimes,” He grinned behind palms pressed together in apology.

“Don’t worry about it,” Jinyoung laughed. “Once you enter here, you’re basically friends with everyone. This is a friendly town.” He said, pouring the alcohol into the glasses in equal amounts.

“Ah Minseok, don’t you think he’s really pretty?” Kunpimook gawked, nudging the quiet one beside him. Minseok gave Kunpimook a careful glare but looked up at Jinyoung anyway. Jinyoung offered the four their glasses, a confused smile on his face.

“Hey, Kunpimook, won’t you shut up that annoyingly childish face of yours?” Mark snapped and held the glass in his hand tightly.

“‘Annoying? Childish?’ _Mine?_ Just because you’re jealous that I’m so good looking...Mark you really shouldn’t be like this. It’s not polite, I mean sometimes God’s will just-” Minseok grabbed a handful of peanuts and forced them into Kunpimook’s mouth. Jinyoung was moderately surprised by the action.

“I’m sorry for my co-workers,” Minseok bowed his head politely and looked up to read the name tag on Jinyoung’s chest. “Mister Park?”

“Aye, call me Jinyoung - everyone does, besides I’m probably much younger than you.” Jinyoung waved him off bashfully, made a grab for the cloth on the counter and threw it over his shoulder. “Well, please call me if you need anything else.”

Jinyoung is about to slide away from behind the bar after noticing two empty tables covered with empty beer bottles and full ashtrays. He’s stopped midway when he hears the clattering of wood. Jinyoung turned to look over his shoulder to find Mark standing up and staring in his direction.

Jinyoung stiffly shifted to look behind him and back, confused as to what Mark was looking at. “Is there a...problem?”

“Ah,” Mark looked from either side of him awkwardly, and lowered himself slowly back on the seat. “Nope.” He replied flatly, his lips pressed into a line.

Jinyoung bowed again before heading towards the unoccupied tables, curiously looking back at the four gentlemen at the bar. Shaking his head, Jinyoung turned to putting the empty beer bottles and glasses on a tray. After wiping down the tables, he takes the heavy tray back into the kitchen, just after a customer shouts out for a plate of fries.

Jinyoung threw the bottles into the bin, and slid the glasses into the large sink. “Yugyeom, get some fries on-” He looked up to find no one in the kitchen. “Yugyeom?” Jinyoung called out and looked from in between the counters. Crossing his arms over his chest, Jinyoung tapped his foot onto the floor and gave the fire exit at the back of the kitchen a sharp look. “Yugyeom!” He called out again, but it came out more as a warning.

There was no response for a while, so Jinyoung finally decided to make his way towards the door and slammed it open. He sees Yugyeom jump from where he’s sitting on the crates, the mobile phone he was tapping away at furiously dropping to floor with a clatter. “Ah, Yugyeom it’s so nice to see you finally.”

Yugyeom looks down at his phone as if the thought to pick it up dared to cross his mind, and then back up at Jinyoung with a guilty smile. “I was taking a break…?”

Jinyoung smiled bitterly and nodded, “Yes, yes, and for how long exactly Yugyeom?”

Yugyeom bite his lip and looked towards the floor, “An hour...or two?”

“An hour or two?” Jinyoung nodded, as if attempting to understand the _poor boy_. “So while I was working outside there without a single breath on one of the busiest nights this week, you were taking a break?”

“W-well,” Yugyeom stands up then.

“Sit down.”

“Yes.” He obeyed and quickly sat back down, his hands clenched between his thighs.

“‘Well’?”

“Well...no one was ordering any food for a while so I thought it’d be okay to-” Jinyoung didn’t give him much more time to blubber excuses, instead he grabbed him by the ear and started dragging the cook back inside from the back alleyway. “Ow, ow, ow...Jinyoung, Jinyoung it hurts! Ah, Jinyoung- please, have mercy.”

“Mercy?” Jinyoung snapped and pushed Yugyeom towards the stove. “You’re lucky I’m not cutting your pay cheque.”

“Ah, come on, why do we even have a kitchen?” Yugyeom pouted, kicking his legs in the air. “No one even orders food at a bar.”

Jinyoung sighed heavily and went to pinch at the bridge of his nose, “Someone just ordered fries, and if you’re not working in the kitchen, then you can help clean up inside, got it?” Jinyoung scolded, raising the tray he picked up from the counter threateningly.

Yugyeom flinched and cleared his throat, “Yes, yes....” He mumbled and and trudged his way towards the basket of potatoes by the fridges. Jinyoung watched him closely before heading back to the doors towards the bar. Looking through the small window, Jinyoung noticed the amount of customers seemed to have doubled. With a deep breath, he tugged at the end of his black vest, and puffed out his shoulders.

The doors swung open, and Jinyoung spread on his most professional smile. Thankfully all the new customers were regulars, so Jinyoung could simply get on with bringing their usuals. Working behind the counter, Jinyoung noticed Mark’s drink was finished and went to grab the bottle of whisky.

“Would you like some more?” Jinyoung asked, watching the man twindle his finger around the edges of the glass. “Sir?” He called out again, looking towards Mark’s friends for help. But somehow they seemed too in depth in a conversation for Jinyoung to rudely interrupt.

Jinyoung took a finger and lightly tapped Mark on the hand, making him flinch. “Mark?” Jinyoung called out, wondering too late if it was too rude to call out his name like that. Despite the fact it was a habit to refer to his customers informally, maybe this town was too friendly for city workers?

Mark visibly swallowed and looked up at Jinyoung hesitantly, his awkwardness made Jinyoung awkward, and there was suddenly this stiff air between them Jinyoung wasn’t entirely understanding. “W-would you like more whisky?” Jinyoung tried asking again.

Mark looked away from Jinyoung and down at his glass, then back at the bottle in Jinyoung’s hand, as if he hadn’t realised he’d finish his drink. “Ah, please - thank you.” Mark replied, giving his empty glass back to Jinyoung.

Throwing in new pieces of ice into Mark’s glass, Jinyoung attempted to wash away the awkward air with small talk, “So, how long have you been living here, Ma- Is it alright if I call you Mark?”

Mark nodded, “Please do.” Mark kept his eyes on the glass Jinyoung was tending to as he spoke. “And about two months now? I’ve bought a pretty large house by the border of the town.”

“Ah really? It took you two months to visit my bar? Why, did it not look up to class?” Jinyoung jokingly accused, and went to pour the golden liquid into the cup.

“W-what, no! Of course not…” Mark chewed his lip. “It’s just- I’m pretty new in this town, I thought it’d be awkward for me to walk in on my own.” He laughed, scratching the back of his neck. Jinyoung watched with a smile as Mark fretted on his stool and handed him his drink.

“I’m only joking, but you really shouldn’t be afraid of the people here. They’re all rather welcoming, maybe a little too much?” Jinyoung advised, giving his bar a once over. “But it’s not often we get business men, the city is pretty far for you to commute from here, no?”

Kunpimook, apparently overhearing the conversation, decided to cut in. “Ah, don’t you know of a business park an hour away from here?”

“Business park? There’s one like that?”

“I don’t think a lot of people from this town commute to there, considering there are closer residential areas, but Mark said he liked this place.” Kunpimook explained, nudging Mark.

“Really? How come?” Jinyoung asked Mark.

Mark looked up, a small smile on his lips. “It’s...pretty.”

Jinyoung wasn’t expecting an answer like that, but nevertheless, it made him laugh out loud. “Yes, it is, isn’t it?” He snorted behind his hand. “So I’m sure to see you more often from now on, right?”

“Of course, he has to make friends in this town, don’t you Mark?” Kunpimook stated, giving his friend a pat on his chest. Mark gave him a look before stiffly nodding a yes.

“If I’m not imposing…”

“Aye, we’d be happy to see you everyday. I’m sure the girls here will fret over a new pretty face too.” Jinyoung joked.

“G-girls? There are girls, here?” Kunpimook suddenly jumped.

“Of course there are.”

“Like a lot of girls?”

“Well, not tonight. But they usually come out on Saturday’s, there’s a girl’s college in this town, that’s why.” Jinyoung explained.

Kunpimook brought his hand down on Mark’s shoulder, and tightly gripped him, his eyes watery. “Thank you, friend.” He whispered.

Mark grimaced and shrunk away from Kunpimook’s grip. “Whatever,” Mark responded, taking a sip of his whisky.

“Well welcome Mark, I hope you like it here, hm?” Jinyoung smiled with a raise of his eyebrows.

Mark gave him a long look before returning the smile, though it was small and didn’t last for long.

 

 

 

☔️

“How come you didn’t come to the bar last night?” Jinyoung asked Bohyung, his chin propped on top of the broom. She was arranging large flower pieces for a wedding tomorrow - Jinyoung tried to help, but it just ended in thorn wounds and tears.

Bohyung looked up briefly and then back to the flowers in her hands, “I was going to but...Taekwoon came over.”

A sly grin grew on Jinyoung’s face as he slid towards the work counter to lean over Bohyung, “Aye, you guys made up, huh? Huh?" Jinyoung’s wiggling eyebrows suggested things Bohyung was evidently not catching onto. “What a hot couple, hot, hot. I’m sure Taekwoon’s wild-”

Bohyung whacked a handful of roses across Jinyoung’s head, “Why are you so disgusting?”

“Ow...were those roses!?” Jinyoung shrieked, holding his scalp. “I think I’m bleeding...oh my god, why’d you do that for!?”

“Shut up!” Bohyung hissed and raised the flowers in the air threateningly. Jinyoung flinched, grabbing the broom tightly. “This is why no one dates you! Control your freaking mouth...pervert…” Bohyung continued to mumble under her breath.

Jinyoung gasped, “‘Pervert’? Me? Bohyung you’ve known me for five years now, how can you say that? Huh? How?” Jinyoung demanded, slamming his palm onto the workbench.

“Ah, shut up!” Bohyung shouted, making Jinyoung flinch again.

“H-hey...why are you like this?” Jinyoung gulped, shuffling back with his broom. “D-did something happen?”

Bohyung ignored him for a moment, fumbling with the different kinds of flowers in front of her until she put everything down, and huffed. “Taekwoon came over to get his stuff.” She said, and Jinyoung froze.

“W-what? Taekwoon, did what?”

“Do I have to repeat it!?” Bohyung squawked, whacking a rose onto the counter aggressively. It’s petals falling one by one. “He came over, didn’t say a thing, packed his stuff, and left.” She explained briskly, gripping the flowers tightly.

“Hey...don’t hold the flowers like that, you’ll cut yourself.” Jinyoung quietly reprimanded and took a step towards her. Setting the broom down, he put his hands around Bohyung’s and tried to pull them apart. He heard her sniff and looked up to find tears welling up in the corners of her eyes. Jinyoung froze, utterly shocked, because Bohyung doesn’t cry...he’s never seen her cry. “A-are you crying?”

“What does it look like stupid?” She sobbed, and hiccupped. “For god sake...what’s wrong with me?”

“That’s what I should be asking- oh, seriously, look, your hand is bleeding now. Why did you grip them so tightly?” Jinyoung sighed, looking over her palms. “Let’s go get these tended.”

Bohyung looked at her hands and hiccupped again, “I need to do these flowers.”

“You can do them once I’ve tended to your wounds. What are you going to do? Hand over the happy couple bloody flowers for good luck?” Jinyoung snided and tugged her into the staff room. Bohyung didn’t say anything, sniffled, and followed Jinyoung. “Wow...it must be serious if you’re hiccuping. You’re transparent, you’re so transparent. Who the heck actually hiccups when they’re sad? This is why Taekwoon likes you so much, total opposites.”

Bohyung pouted and sat down onto the sofa whilst Jinyoung went to fetch the first aid kit, “Well he doesn’t like me much now.”

“What happened exactly? Don’t tell me he just up and left one day?” Jinyoung asked, dipping a cotton bud into disinfectant.

“He’s been quiet for a while-”

“Wow, Taekwoon quiet? Would have never guessed,” Jinyoung snarked with dripping sarcasm, hands dabbing at her scratches.

“Not like that...the only time we’d talk would be when he’s making a snide comment about me...the bastard.” Bohyung grumbled at the memory, her eyebrows creased together.

“And knowing you, you didn’t stand quiet?”

“And why would I!?” Bohyung demanded, her sentence broken in half with another hiccup. “I never did anything. He just nitpicked, and nitpicked. I’m glad he’s gone, can’t imagine getting married with someone like him. It’d be hell.” She shouted, making Jinyoung shy away on several occasions.

“You sound like you’re trying to convince yourself,” Jinyoung remarked, and blowed on her palms.

Bohyung nibbled her lip, and looked down at her plastered hands. “Thanks…”

“Ah, seriously, a sad Bohyung is not a nice one. Cheer up, okay? I’ll talk to him,” Jinyoung patted her on the head, and she obediently nodded. They hear the front door ring then, footsteps following, and Jinyoung gets up. “Get rid of the crease on your forehead. If it’s permanently like that you can’t blame anyone for not wanting you.”

Jinyoung made his way to the counter with his biggest smile, “Welcome, how can I- oh, who do we have here?” Jinyoung leaned over the counter onto his arms and looked at the little girl that sauntered in, her head high. “And how can I help you today?”

The girl looked around the shop, a finger to her chin as she thoughtfully stared at the flowers. Jinyoung watched her with amusement. She looked around six, maybe seven? Her school uniform belonged to the primary school ten minutes away on foot. Looking at the clock, he assumed they’d been let out for the day.

“Mister, I want a pretty flower,” The girl demanded, her eyes narrowed on a bouquet of baby breaths, the small white flowers huddled together like cotton balls.

Jinyoung went round the counter and bent next to the girl, a hand reaching to brush the babys-breath. “Pretty flower? For who?”

“My mo-” The girls answer was halted the second she had turned to look at Jinyoung. Her eyes grew larger the longer she stared.

“Who?” Jinyoung asked again.

The little girl blinked several times and cleared her throat, crossing her arms across her chest. “I want a pretty flower for my mum.” She stated and stiffly turned to look at the flowers again.

“Is that so? What kind of flowers does your mum like?” Jinyoung asked.

The girl pursed her lips and turned to look at Jinyoung, “I don’t know...the pretty lady here usually picks one out for me.”

“Ah you come here often?”

The girl nodded, “My mum’s flowers needs changing every week.”

“Ah, and you get one for her every week?” Jinyoung smiled and ruffled at the little girl’s hair.

She huffed back and brushed her fingers through her long brown hair. “Of course, how else would my mum know I love her?”

“Ah, Taehee you’re here?” Bohyung called out, coming out from the back. The little girl smiled brightly at the sight of Bohyung and tapped away quickly to hug her leg.

“Miss Bohyung! I came for another flower!” She cutely declared, tugging on Bohyung’s apron.

“Yes,” Bohyung laughed, patting the little girl on the head. “What shall we pick today?”

“Ah!” Taehee jumped. “I want that old guy to pick.” She said, pointing at Jinyoung.

Jinyoung blinked from where he was crouched and opened his mouth in shock, “ _O-old, guy?_ Hey little girl, do you know how old I am? Twenty four, twenty four - I am a _young_ guy, okay?”

Taehee looked at him thoughtfully for a moment and shrugged, “You’re not that much younger from my dad, so doesn’t that make you old?” Bohyung snorted then, and Jinyoung looked up to glare at her.

“Yes...why don’t we ask the old guy to pick the flower, hm?” Bohyung wheezed through her teeth, her lips quivering.

Taehee nodded, “Please do.”

Jinyoung gave the two a dead-panned look and turned back to the flowers. Letting out a large sigh, he stared at the daisies for a while, before deciding on the peach coloured one. “Is this okay?”

“Hey, pick more seriously.” Bohyung scolded.

“I did-”

“I like it!” Taehee jumped and went to pick the large flower out of his hand. “I want this one.” She told Bohyung with a smile. Jinyoung raised his eyebrows at Bohyung and she stuck out her tongue back.

After ringing up her flower, Taehee left the shop with a jingle and a smile. Jinyoung thankful that Bohyung was smiling as well too. “She comes every week?” Jinyoung asked, staring out the large display windows.

“Yeah, it’s been over a month now I think?”

“Seriously? How come I’ve never seen her?” Jinyoung pondered, unconsciously brooming the floor.

“Maybe because all you do is sweep all day?” Bohyung snapped and kicked Jinyoung in the back of the leg. “How much more do you want to sweep? What are you even sweeping? What am I even paying you for?”

Jinyoung bit back a groan and turned to look at his friend, “I swear too many thoughts run through your head in one second. What do you want me to do!?”

“Seriously? You’ve been working here for three years now, figure it out on your own.” Bohyung hissed and stomped back into staff room.

Jinyoung scoffed, “H-hey, I’m tired working at the bar every night, okay? I can’t share out my efforts so easily, okay?”

Bohyung stuck her head out the door and glared. Jinyoung took a step back and stiffly looked to the side. “Just sweep off a cliff, see if I give a shit.” She said, baring her teeth.

She went back inside and slammed the door, making Jinyoung jump. With a big breath, Jinyoung looked around the shop, and awkwardly touched a flower. “Just...what does she want me to do?” He mumbled under his breath.

 

 

 

☔️

It’s raining when Jinyoung has to go out to pick up groceries for the kitchen. Usually, the bar has trucks dropping off high amounts of ingredients and liquor but considering there are a lot of market places close by, Jinyoung finds it cheaper to pick up the bare necessities when needed. It’s also a good way for him to greet the neighbours occasionally; in a friendly town, you have to be friendly, or they just begin to talk. Not that Jinyoung wasn’t already enough of a topic in this town.

“Good Morning, Mister Jung,” Jinyoung calls out, a sack of onions over his shoulder. “How are you today?” He asked, making his way towards the fish stall.

“Ah, Jinyoung? Making your rounds?” Mr Jung barely acknowledged him from behind his newspaper.

“Yes...is Taekwoon in?” Jinyoung asked, looking up at the small windows above the market.

“Of course, I haven’t even seen him for the last two days.” He huffed and flicked at his newspaper. “Drag him out of his room, will you?” Mister Jung asked, looking over his paper.

Jinyoung nodded and made his way into the shop. The smell of the sea was strong there, for obvious reasons, but it never really dispersed as Jinyoung made his way into the back and up the stairs. The smell of fish and salt clung to the walls but Jinyoung was already used to the smell by the time he kicks open Taekwoon’s door.

“Ah Taekwoon good-morning!” Jinyoung greeted him loudly. The room is dark, the curtains shut tightly, not letting a single ray of sunlight through. Taekwoon doesn’t make a single movement to say he heard Jinyoung, so Jinyoung takes it upon himself to throw the curtains wide open, squinting as the light poured in and tossed the sack of onions onto Taekwoon.

Taekwoon made a loud ‘oof’ sound and groaned into his pillow. Jinyoung stood over him with his hands on his hips. “Wake up.”

“What time is it?” Taekwoon groggily answered back.

“Seven in the morning.” Jinyoung stated, it was quickly followed by a kick in the stomach. He stumbled backwards until eventually landing on his butt. “What- what the fuck, Taekwoon?” Jinyoung gasped, curling up onto the ground.

“Why are you here?” Taekwoon asked, his voice low and hoarse.

“I swear to god, fucking violent couple...bloody perfect for each other,” Jinyoung wheezed through his teeth.

“Are you done yet?”

“Why did you kick me!?” Jinyoung flapped on the ground, sitting up with a huff.

“Why did you wake me up so early?” Taekwoon shot back, a frown on his face. Jinyoung gave Taekwoon a look, his long sleeved shirt clearly over worn, bed hair probably not brushed for a couple of days now, and eye bags heavier than the onions beside him.

“You look like shit.” Jinyoung stated flatly.

“Do you want me to throw you out the window?”

“Ah, no, no, no.” Jinyoung quickly rejected, getting up on his feet fast. “I came to talk.”

“ _Now?_ ”

“Yes, now, I’m a busy man, okay? You should be glad I’m even here.”

Taekwoon looked up from in between the kinks in his fringe, “I don’t think that’s going to happen.”

Jinyoung narrowed his eyes and sighed, “Okay, okay. Let me cut to the chase, are you breaking up with Bohyung?”

“Ha?”

“Do I have to repeat myself?”

“What are you talking about?”

“You went to pick up your stuff from her house the other day, and you’re constantly picking on her. Look here Taekwoon, I’ve never seen Bohyung cry before in the past five years. What the fuck are you doing, huh? Huh?” Jinyoung tapped his foot angrily, his pointed finger jabbing all over the room.

“She cried…?” Taekwoon asked softly. Well, Taekwoon’s voice was always soft. For such a scary looking guy, Jinyoung was confused by the genetics of it all. But he always did speak with a gentleness when it came to Bohyung.

“What did you expect?” Jinyoung snapped. “You make a girl fall for you and just up and leave? It’s not right, Taekwoon. Nope.” He shook his head, his lips curled in a snarl.

“You’re one to lecture. What do the girls call you around here?” Taekwoon smirked. “King of one-night-stands?”

Jinyoung pressed his lips into a fine line, “W-well, what would they know!? I don’t even do girls.” Jinyoung bitterly remarked.

Taekwoon snorted and climbed out of bed, stretching his arms as if he was purposefully showing off his height and great body build. “You’re a bloody fisherman's son, why do you look like that?”

Taekwoon gave Jinyoung a sigh and went to walk past him, through the room’s door. “Are you ignoring me now? Think you’re better than me?” Jinyoung goes to follow him, quickly picking up his sack of onions, before following Taekwoon into the bathroom. “Why aren’t you answering? Hey, I’m good looking too, okay?” Jinyoung continued, looking at Taekwoon in the mirror as he sleepily brushed his teeth. “Taekwoon…” Jinyoung sighed and put his forehead against Taekwoon’s shoulder. “You know you’re a horrible person, right?”

Taekwoon stopped brushing for a moment and gave Jinyoung a look before continuing on. “I know.” He said and went to spit out the toothpaste.

Jinyoung watched him skeptically as he threw water on his face. “So what’s going on with Bohyung?”

“Since when did you care?” Taekwoon retorted, blindly tapping for the towel.

Jinyoung grabbed it and handed it to him, “Because she cried. Weren’t you guys going to get married?” He pressed on, nudging Taekwoon on the arm.

Taekwoon threw the towel over the rack and leaned over the sink to sigh. “She’s cheating on me.” He declared and Jinyoung’s not entirely sure what he’s choking on, but he’s choking.

“What!?”

Taekwoon turned to look at him, “She’s cheating on me.” He said clearly.

“I-I heard you the first time,” Jinyoung sputtered, throwing his palm about. “Just, let’s calm down.” Jinyoung wheezed, dropping the bag of onions onto the bathroom floor. Taekwoon watched him with that frozen stoic face of his. Jinyoung took a deep breath and settled a hand onto Taekwoon’s shoulder, “What, in dear gods name, would ever make you think that Bohyung would ever cheat on you?”

Taekwoon’s lips twisted into an awkward frown and he looked away, “She smells differently.”

“Pardon?”

“She’d been coming home late for a while, and there’s the smell of cologne on her. I ask her what she’s been doing but she won’t answer me.” He explained, his eyebrows creased together.

“And what? You just got up and left?”

Taekwoon let out a short breath and turned to leave the bathroom. Jinyoung, annoyed, stomped behind him, talking into his ear. “Look Taekwoon I am your first and most likely your last friend, probably because you’re so shy, mostly because you’re an asshole, and as your only friend -ever-, I believe it is in my place to tell you, you are being a shit right now.”

Taekwoon stopped abruptly and turned to face Jinyoung, who flinched and hopped backwards quickly. Jinyoung looked to the side and back, “Y-you don’t scare me! A-and on that note, what other girl won’t run at the sight of you other than Bohyung? Huh? How long did it take for you to get her to start dating you? What? Are you bored now?” Jinyoung was obviously going a little too far, but he knew what buttons to push on Taekwoon. This was nothing.

“Why are you so nosy Jinyoung?” Taekwoon scowled and turned back to walk down the stairs.

“Aye, Taekwoon, you know I can’t ignore the people I care about so much, hm?” Jinyoung snickered and sneakily leaned onto Taekwoon’s back, quickly hopping on. Taekwoon instinctively picked up Jinyoung’s legs and held onto him. “Ah, no wonder Taekwoon, always fast on your feet.”

“I’ll throw you down the stairs.”

Jinyoung quickly wrapped his arms around Taekwoon’s neck, “If I go down, you go down with me.” He threatened, and simply received a sigh in return. “So what are you going to do about Bohyung?”

Taekwoon trudged towards the kitchen, and opened the refrigerator door. Jinyoung peeked over his shoulder and was not surprised to see the top shelf packed with fish. He grimaced and tucked his head into Taekwoon’s neck. “Taekwoon…” Jinyoung hissed into Taekwoon’s ear and poked him in his side.

“Ow! Jinyoung I swear to god I will throw you off of me,” Taekwoon hissed.

“Bohy-”

“I’ll talk to her, I’ll talk to her, alright?” Taekwoon snapped, and this is where Jinyoung knew to stop pestering Taekwoon. An annoyed Taekwoon was a dangerous one. He quickly jumped off his back and patted his hands.

“Well, my job is now done.” Jinyoung proudly puffed out his chest, his nostrils flaring.

“Now, why don’t you go do the jobs that actually get you paid?” Taekwoon grumbled and shut the fridge door, going towards the table to pour himself a cup of water.

“It’s a service, a service,” Jinyoung waved him off, watching Taekwoon’s adam’s apple bob as he gulped down the water. “Wow, totally sexy. Too bad you don’t look after yourself, so many girls, so many!”

“I don’t need anyone but Bohyung,” Taekwoon scowled, looking into his empty cup.

Jinyoung shivered, “Look at this, look,” He said pointing at his arm. “Goosebumps...ugh, so disgusting. Why don’t you go tell her that!?” Jinyoung snarled. “Ah, whatever, whatever. I’m going okay? Not everyone can be like you and leisurely laze around.”

“I go to university, remember?”

Jinyoung gave him a dirty look over his shoulder, “Same thing!” Jinyoung shouted and made his way out towards the front of the shop.

“Ah, did you get Taekwoon up?” Mr Jung asked, tending to a customer.

Jinyoung flung his head down and back up as a pathetic excuse for a bow, “Yes, he’s in the kitchen.”

“Thank you, stupid boy has been sulking over what, I don’t know.” Mr Jung said shaking his head before waving away his customers.

“Love is a heavy thing, sir,” Jinyoung bitterly smiled.

“Is that from experience? Or jealousy?” Mr Jung laughed, and Jinyoung forcibly laughed along with him. Laughing, and laughing until he turned the corner. He leaned against the brick wall and looked up at the grey skies. It wasn’t raining anymore, but that didn’t mean the clouds had passed. Jinyoung took in a deep breath and rubbed at his chest, then at his face, letting out a sigh.

After a while of standing like that, Jinyoung dropped his hands to his sides and looked back at the sky to see an inkling of sunshine through the moving clouds. “Ah…” He blinked. “My onions.”

 

 

 

☔️

On Sunday’s Jinyoung wakes up at the break of dawn to work on the front of the bar. It’s his only day off from the flower shop - despite his protests, Bohyung was a scary and stubborn woman. He’s in a loose tank top and swimming trunks when he comes out and peers around the front yard. It’s not big considering how tight the alley ways are, but there’s enough for five steps of a pebble path, wooden fences and plants. Most of the plants are grape vines, growing into the holes of the brick building, and small bushes circling the insides of the fences.

Jinyoung had asked his Boss why it was necessary to have a front yard for a bar, and he’d simply replied with ‘doesn’t it make it seem more homely?’ Jinyoung had given him a look and wanted to reply with ‘no, it just gives me more work’ but decided to keep his mouth shut. Because when Boss decides something, there’s hardly any point in arguing about it.

He’s yawning widely and blindly watering the plants when he hears someone stumble inside the bar. His eyes are barely open, he looks through the window and sees Yugyeom wobbling through the doors that lead to the kitchen. _He slept in the staffroom, again._ Jinyoung sighed and turned back to the plants, in no mood to scold so early in the morning.

“Ah, good morning Jinyoung,” Someone called out and Jinyoung looked up to find Jaebum leaning over the wooden fence with a wide smile on his face.

“Jaebum, you look happy.” Jinyoung said, pressing his thumb against the tip of the hose so the water could spray out wider. “Is the boarding house going alright?”

“It’s great, much more lively during dinner time. It’s not fun to eat alone,” He pondered out loud, a wistful smile on his face. Jinyoung nodded as if to agree but didn’t really voice the fact he doesn’t eat with anyone either. Unless Yugyeom walking in and out of the kitchen is considered company that is. “You should come over some time.”

“Aye, I’m sure it’s already crowded enough without you dragging people there,” Jinyoung shook his head.

“That’s right...we can’t bring _friends_ over cause a little girl lives there,” Jaebum sighed.

“What? A little girl living with a bunch of men? Is that alright?”

“It’s alright, it’s alright,” Jaebum waved. “Her father lives there, and he doesn’t let anyone in unless he trusts them, plus there’s a woman there too.”

Jinyoung nodded, understanding, but the little frown on his face meant he didn’t quite like it. Shrugging off the topic, Jinyoung nodded at Jaebum’s suit. “You’re going to work?”

Jaebum looked down and consciously fidgeted with his tie, “I’m going to quit today.”

“Oooooh, you were serious?”

“Of course, this is going to be good,” Jaebum took in a deep breath and puffed out his chest. He was evidently nervous.

“Good luck, come back tonight when you’re done, I’ll give you a free drink.” Jinyoung grinned and waved the hose around to another brush.

“Again? Hey, Jinyoung, you shouldn’t be so kind, people will start to think that they can just swindle free drinks out of you.” Jaebum warned with a pointed finger.

Jinyoung laughed him off, “Aye, people here aren’t like that. And besides I know how to control my customers.” He grinned, mischievously flashing his teeth.

“If you’re inviting me back into your bed again then forget it. Your bloody mattress gives a person aches by the morning,” He sighed, rubbing at his back with a grimace.

Jinyoung’s grin drops, “Who wants you in my bed again away? I’d rather not have my anus torn apart all over again, thank you.” He barked, and smacked a hand over his mouth wondering if he was too loud.

It was Jaebum’s turn to grin widely, “I’ll take that as a compliment, okay?” Jaebum laughed.

Jinyoung gave him a deadpanned look and shooed him away, “Just go, go, go. Hope you quit and drop into a hole somewhere.”

“Love you too, Jinyoung,” Jaebum teased and blew him a kiss before skipping away, waving.

Jinyoung watched him turn the corner and sighed. He grabbed the hose to turn and walk over to the other side but somehow ended up tripping over it. “Stupid thing…” Jinyoung grumbled under his breath and started watering the plants.

“Aren’t you cold?” Someone called out, and Jinyoung wondered if this is how his Sunday was going to go. Watering the plants until he drowns them whilst talking to too-friendly passersby. Jinyoung turned around to greet the next one and once again was struck by the face.

“Ah...Mark?” It sounded more like a question because Jinyoung couldn’t really remember.

“Yes, nice to see you again Jinyoung,” He smiled. He seemed a tad different to the first night Jinyoung met him; more relaxed and definitely less awkward. He leaned over the wooden fence comfortably as if he had always been there. “I think this is the first time I’ve seen you working at the bar in the morning. Aren’t you usually at the flower shop?”

Jinyoung blinked at him, frozen like an utter idiot most likely with his swimming trunks and messy hair. Jinyoung couldn’t say he was even fully awake because he didn’t even bother to question how or why Mark knows that. “Ah yeah, Bo- my Boss forces me to take the Sunday off every two weeks.”

“Ah, you’re a workaholic?” Mark asked, brushing a hand through his styled hair; the front was brushed back into what looked a large wave. Jinyoung really didn’t understand how people kept their hair up like that, since he has a hard enough time keeping his hair down.

“Sort of?” Jinyoung forcibly chuckled. “Are you on your way to work?” Mark nodded a yes. “Do you take the bus or something?”

“Ah no, my driver picks me up from the main road.” Mark stated, pointing in the direction of faint blaring horns and cars whizzing past.

“Not from your home?”

“No...I like walking through the town in the morning, it’s peaceful. I don’t get much chance to exercise.” He explained, a small grin on his face.

Just then the front door of the bar banged open and Yugyeom stuck his half-asleep face out the crack. “Ah, Jinyoung!” He called out. Jinyoung turned around and gave him a hard look.

“Yugyeom, why are you in just your boxers!?” Jinyoung barked, throwing his hands around.

“I hung my trousers up in the alley way after washing them last night but they’re gone.” He whimpered, a large pout on his face.

“I swear to god, I’m going to rip your face off,” He threatened. “Go inside and borrow one of my pants, jesus.” Yugyeom groaned and went back inside the bar, quietly shutting the door behind him. Jinyoung then remembered Mark was still there and turned around to apologize. But somehow he hadn’t expected to find Mark soaking wet from head to toe when he turned to look at him again.

“Why are you wet?” Jinyoung stupidly asked.

Mark stiffly smiled and pointed to the hose in Jinyoung’s hand. Jinyoung looked down and then back up. “Ah… _shit_.”

 

 

 

☔️

“I’m really, really, really sorry.” Jinyoung bowed his head towards Mark who casually made his way around Jinyoung’s room. As if work mode had been switched on, Jinyoung quickly dragged Mark inside the bar and up the stairs, throwing him into the shower, while he took his clothes to dry out on the balcony. “Are you going to be late for work?”

“No, don’t worry,” Mark absentmindedly replied, staring at the book collection Jinyoung had piled up in towers at the end of the room. “I don’t work on Sunday’s since it’s usually over time.”

“Ah, really…” Jinyoung shifted from the position he was on his knees and crossed his legs. Mark seemed to take an odd interest in the stuff around Jinyoung’s room. He looked a little odd, wearing nothing but a vest and the only clean pair of Jinyoung’s jogging pants. He held onto the towel around his neck, shaking away the drops of water in his hair now and again.

If Jinyoung was uncomfortable before, he’s extremely uncomfortable now. It wasn’t everyday Jinyoung brought a stranger into his room, especially when he hadn’t had time to clean up. Not to mention it was a little more than embarrassing letting a well-paid city worker inside a ‘home’ that didn’t have a single piece of furniture but a set of drawers that look like they were about to crumble.

Jinyoung felt itchy where he was, sitting crossed legged on the corner of his mattress, unconsciously straightening out his covers as if it’d make the room look a little more decent. “U-um...would you like anything to drink…?”

“No thanks, I think I’ve had enough liquid for one morning,” Mark cheekily grinned and turned back to bend onto his knees, his fingers running down the spines of tattered and creased books.

“You like to read?” Mark asked nonchalantly.

Jinyoung looked outside his balcony, moderately annoyed that the wrinkled clothes still looked damp, before answering. “Not really…” Jinyoung trailed off and Mark turned around as if waiting for the rest of the answer. “I need to learn one way or another, and I can’t afford internet or a computer, and Kim Yongsun’s mum runs a bookstore, so she gives me a lot of books for cheap.”

“‘Learn’?” Mark repeated and looked down to pick up a book. “But some of these are novels?”

Jinyoung awkwardly scrunched up his lips, “No one said I don’t read them for fun too…” Mark laughed out loud then, making him jerk from where he was.

“You’re different from when you’re behind the bar…” Mark wistfully mused, and went to sit on the floor, crossed legged too. “Less intimidating.”

Jinyoung blinked at him astonished, “ _I’m_ intimidating?” Jinyoung thought of Mark and his coworkers, glittering underneath the fluorescent light, hair gelled and styled as if they had just walked out of a Hollywood movie, and wondered how he could possibly seem intimidating in comparison.

“Hmmm...I had a sudden surge of confidence to speak to you when I saw you this morning,” Mark chuckled, scratching at the back of his neck.

Jinyoung narrowed his eyes, “Are you saying my trampy look does not intimidate you, sir?”

Mark shakes his palms out aggressively in the air, “Ah, no, no- I just meant that you seemed more relaxed...and a little bit different? Like you weren’t being pro-”

“I’m kidding,” Jinyoung snorted. “You’re pretty clumsy, aren’t you?”

Mark shrunk at the comment and awkwardly laughed. Jinyoung stared on, fascinated by the faint redness that stained his cheeks. He continued to watch as Mark lowered his face slightly, his hair now falling forward and tickling the tips of his eyebrows. The look made him seem younger, and boyish - and made Jinyoung feel heavy.

Clearing his throat, Jinyoung got up to his feet and stretched. “Let’s check your clothes, shall we?” He suggested and made his way to his balcony, sliding the window doors to the side and bending outwards to touch the clothes. They were still damp, and the frigid temperatures weren’t helping at all. “Maybe we should use a hairdryer?” Jinyoung mumbles to himself.

“It’s fine if they’re a little damp, I can go home quickly and change. It’s really not that far.” Mark offered. Jinyoung slammed the doors shut then and turned to give Mark a rather steady look.

“Don’t be ridiculous, what if you got sick? I won’t let it be my fault if you get ill,” Jinyoung stated simply and went to flop onto the bed, tucking his hands underneath his head. Mark hadn’t had a response, so Jinyoung simply closed his eyes and listened to the faint wind outside.

To say the silence was bearable would be a lie but there was something comforting about Mark’s unsteady breathing. Jinyoung was hyper aware of the sound and it seemed like Mark was too as it peaked from large intakes, quiet ones, small and quick ones, whilst some simply sounded like sighs. Jinyoung tried hard not to laugh out loud, Mark was obviously uncomfortable with the situation and eventually gave up on trying to breathe steady and started focusing on different sitting positions instead.

Jinyoung cracked an eye open and watched Mark twist and turn, his legs bending all over the place whilst his eyes shifted across the room awkwardly. Mark’s eyes fell upon a book close to him, the pages ripped and crinkled at the corners from excessive reading. Jinyoung noticed it was the mixology book he’d gotten as a present from Bohyung when he first started working at the bar. He watched Mark’s fingers trace random pages with a small smile on his lips that he didn’t quite understand. Jinyoung's eyes were wide open and staring down the length of Mark’s jaw, Mark looked up towards him and offered him a crooked smile.

“I thought you were sleeping,” Mark murmured and Jinyoung involuntarily shivered. _Was his voice that deep?_ Jinyoung shocked himself, wondering where that thought had come from.

“How could I sleep with someone else in my room?” Jinyoung replied, pushing himself upright. “So, what do you do?” Jinyoung asked, brushing the back of his hair with his fingers. Mark didn’t respond for a while, so Jinyoung curiously turned to look at him.

“Oh, ah sorry, what did you ask me?” Mark shook his head, and placed the book back down. He took a deep breath and looked up at Jinyoung. The tension was contagious. Jinyoung wasn’t entirely sure why his body went rigid the second their eyes met, but it was probably something to do with awkward air Mark carried around with him.

“Um…I was wondering what you did for a living? You don’t have to tell me if you’re uncomfortable-”

“I work under TA Industries,” Mark answered quickly. “I oversee the designs for the products we release.”

“TA Industries…?” Jinyoung let the name roll around his head. “Ah, the electric goods company? That’s pretty big, there’s an office nearby here?”

Mark nods, “I was transferred here a couple of months ago from Los Angeles-”

“L.A!?” Jinyoung jumped up right and skittered his way closer to Mark, his eyes twinkling. “Woah...that’s amazing, huh? To come from such a place to our tiny town.” Jinyoung looked expectantly at Mark waiting to hear more.

Mark, admittedly a little shocked, cleared his throat and offered Jinyoung a small smile. “I like it here though, I’d been living in a hotel for a while until I found this place, and I instantly...fell in love.” He bashfully admitted, looking at Jinyoung from under his long eyelashes.

Jinyoung realised just how close he was and quickly shrunk back, “Sorry, got too close. I get excited quickly, you see. I haven’t lived anywhere but in pretty secluded places.”

“Really? But it’s nice here and things aren’t so hectic. You can breathe.” Mark sighed and looked outside onto the balcony, his suit flapping vigorously in the wind. The skies were dyed a deep blue with clouds overbearing from afar and Jinyoung figured it’d be another two hours till the rain came.

“This place is...constricting in it’s own way,” Jinyoung replied back unconsciously. It took him two blinks to realise he’d said something unnecessary. “Ah sorry. You sure you don’t want anything warm to drink? Shall I put the heater on?”

“Ah no, no it’s fine, I just-”

The bedroom door slammed open and Yugyeom walked in dripping wet, wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist and one draped over his head. “Ah Jinyoung, thought I should tell you, you’ve run out of shampoo.” He strolled in nonchalantly, water dripping all over the carpet.

“Yugyeom I swear to god, what have I said about sleeping over here like it’s your house?” Jinyoung snapped and threw his pillow at him.

Yugyeom squealed and hopped out of the way, “I couldn’t be bothered to go home, and what’s wrong with having company when you’re all alone here, hm?” He wiggled his eyebrows. Jinyoung always considered himself to be a cool, level-headed guy, Yugyeom had the special ability, however, to bring out the claws in him.

Jinyoung was about to snap at him again when Yugyeom finally noticed Mark and his attention was diverted, “Oh, you had a friend last night?” Yugyeom smirked. “I’m Yugyeom, the cook. Did you spend the night here?”

Mark looked astonished as he opened his mouth in attempt to say something, Yugyeom, as usual, tended to have one-sided conversations with people. “Don’t let him fool you, okay? This guy is the King of One-Night-Stands, he’s probably already gone through half the population in this town and it’s only been what, five years?” Yugyeom thought seriously, but then waved away the thought and kept talking. “Anyway, some good advice - don’t expect much from him. Jinyoung doesn’t know how to love people, isn’t that right Jinyoungie?” Yugyeom said, giving him a pitiful look.

“Yugyeom...I swear to god if you don’t shut up and get out right now I will throw you off of the balcony,” He threatened, his voice getting louder with every word.

Yugyeom shuddered and gave Jinyoung a scowl, “You’re hanging around Taekwoon too much these days, it’s not good for your attitude.”

“Yugyeom!” The anger on Jinyoung’s face was enough of a reason for Yugyeom to salute and run out the door with his tail between his legs. “Jesus christ,” Jinyoung sighed and ruffled at his hair in frustration. “I’m sorry about that, he doesn’t have a brain to mouth filter.”

Jinyoung stopped talking abruptly when he noticed the rigid look in Mark’s face, his jaw was clenched tightly and his hands balled up into fists. “I think...I’m going to leave now…” Mark declared suddenly and rose to his feet. “Thanks for taking care of me.” He said finally and quickly went to grab his clothes and left the room.

Jinyoung dropped onto his mattress as the harsh wind trickled through the balcony door and into the room, leaving Jinyoung feeling cold.

 

 

 

☔️

“Did I do something wrong?” Jinyoung muttered under his breath. “I mean I understand that Yugyeom is a piece of shit but I didn’t think I’d done anything to upset him did I?” ther was a paused then Jinyoung gasped suddenly. “What if he got offended that someone thought he’d slept with a man? Oh my god, no straight guy wants that. He probably knows how this town gossips and got angry that people would think of him weirdly. Oh man...what am I going to do now?” Jinyoung cried quietly, gripping his hair by the sides. He looked down, teary eyed. “What do I do now, Pancho, huh?” He begged, his lip curled up into a pout.

The dog whined as Jinyoung grabbed its face and stroked it behind the ears. He curled an arm around the dog’s neck and nuzzled their faces together, Pancho licking Jinyoung as if to console him. “I only have you Pancho, you’re the only one that understands me-”

“What the fuck are you doing at someone else’s house at 6 in the morning?” A voice hissed from the front door, and Jinyoung looked up to find Bohyung in her sleeping gown standing at the front door.

“Ah good morning...” Jinyoung waved. Bohyung’s hands clenched into fists, the gentle morning breeze making her wavy bed hair float and Jinyoung thinks she looks an awful lot like “Medusa”.

“What did you just call me?” Bohyung’s eye twitched from underneath her bangs.

“A goddess, a goddess,” Jinyoung quickly crawled back to hide behind Pancho. But the dog didn’t stand tall for his friend and rather quickly made his way to his owner, nuzzling his nose into her leg.

“Traitor.” Jinyoung muttered underneath his breath and got up to his feet, patting dirt off his knees.

“What are you doing here Jinyoung? Work isn’t for another two hours,” Bohyung yawned and walked back into her house, leaving the door open as an invitation for Jinyoung. With his head hung low, trudged in behind and followed her into the kitchen.

Bohyung’s choice of interior reflected her and Taekwoon’s relationship rather well. There was a constant mix of the modern and the traditional ingrained in every piece of the house. From sliding doors, to metallic kitchen appliances, back to wooden work tops. Where Taekwoon wanted Bohyung to have the best she could possibly have, Bohyung wanted things simple. She liked the old, and authentic - antiques were a standard gift every year. And thank god for that considering Jinyoung was a horrible gift giver.

Jinyoung settled himself on one of four metallic chairs tucked under a glass table, stealthily covered by one of Bohyung’s antique tablecloths; spanish dancers were embroidered into the white fabric whilst the edges were framed with golden string. Jinyoung would like to complain about the contradictory interior but since he doesn’t even have furniture, he really can’t judge others.

“So, what is it? What’s the problem?” Bohyung yawned the questions whilst she scooped in spoonfuls of grounded coffee into the moka pot and settled the piece on top of the electric stove.

“What makes you think I have a problem?” Jinyoung retorted, shoulders shrugging.

Bohyung turned away from the stove and put a hand on her hip, giving Jinyoung a deadpanned look. “You always end up at my house at god awful hours when you have a problem. It’s called noticing a pattern, Jinyoung.”

Jinyoung gnawed his lip. He had no comeback to that. “It’s not like I want to bother you…but Taekwoon would kill me.” He offered and Bohyung snorted in response.

“So I’m second best?” Bohyung asked, raising an eyebrow.

“No…” Jinyoung shook his head. “You’re the lesser of two evils.”

Bohyung stared at him for a moment before nodding, “I’ll take that as a compliment,” before going to grab two mugs from the cupboard. Jinyoung noticed she shoved a large navy mug he recognized as Taekwoon’s to the side.

“So have you guys made up?” Jinyoung abruptly questioned, lip caught between his teeth and not sure if it was still a sensitive topic.

Bohyung settled the mugs onto the counter and closed the cabinet. “We talked but it turned into a fight again. Anyway, you came cause you had a problem right? Spit it out.”

Jinyoung could tell she didn’t want to talk about it at all, so he gave in and started blubbering. Bohyung listened as she poured the coffee into the mugs and gave Jinyoung’s regular of three spoons of sugar and milk. It was warm; Bohyung was always warm - her house was warm, and comforting. The fragrance of coffee thawed away the cold that buried into his skin and the sweet fragrance of Bohyung’s shampoo had always calmed the nerves that tended to get the best of him. Bohyung was a lot like his mother, only he was sure she wouldn’t turn cold.

“So? What’s the big deal? A misunderstanding, boohoo.” Bohyung sarcastically replied from behind her coffee. Then there were times she was nothing like his mother.

“It is a big deal. This guy has literally just moved into the town, what if people gossip!?” Jinyoung shrieked and banged his head against the table.

“You drop any coffee on this table cloth and I will use it as your body bag,” Bohyung threatened and slapped her palm against his forehead, pushing him upright. “Look, just go up to him and apologize?”

“Wouldn’t that be awkward? I mean it’s not like we’re close friends, that was only the second time I’d met him.” Jinyoung sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “And besides I don’t even know his surname, let alone where he lives to send a gift as an apology.”

“Jinyoung, calm down. You don’t need to make it such a big deal. Just apologize next time you see him.” She sighed and blew at her mug.

“What if he makes up something like I attacked him and forced the homosexual?”

“Did he seem like the type?”

Jinyoung glances up at Bohyung and back down again, chewing his lip. “No...he didn’t.”

“Then don’t worry, I don’t understand why you’re...- oh, oh I know,” Bohyung set her mug onto the table and leaned forward with a smirk that she used to always have when they played board games and she knew she was going to win. He didn’t like it. “You have a crush on him, don’t you?”

Jinyoung thought about it, then snorted. “No.”

“No?”

Jinyoung shook his head and went to nonchalantly pick up his mug, ignoring the image of Mark’s hair down and tickling his face. “And besides I literally know nothing about the guy. And what I do know of is that he’s a straight city worker through and through, not my type.”

It was Bohyung’s turn to scoff, “As if you have a type. You just touch anyone with a dick and no emotional attachments.”

“Why does everyone make it sound so vulgar?”

“Because it’s not like you’re just going around having a good time. You do it to avoid the fact that you don’t want to fall in love.” Bohyung crossed her arms over her chest and settled back into her seat. She was manoeuvring into therapist mode.

“It’s really not that,” Jinyoung groaned and leaned away from her, his hair covering most of his eyes. “I just like...sex?”

“And yet you sound so unsure. I’ve known you for five years now Jinyoung, and you haven’t dated a single person.” Bohyung said, waving her tea spoon around in the air. “And yet you look for something in the people you sleep with.”

Jinyoung balled up in the chair and settled his head onto his knees, he hated these talks. “Keep writing a novel, would you?”

“Novels would be far more interesting than the bullshit you do,” Bohyung growled and dropped the teaspoon violently onto the table. “Take Jaebum for example: perfect type of guy, wants you but restrains himself from making it anything more than sex. It’s just-”

“Is that true?” Jinyoung demanded, looking up at Bohyung.

“What?”

“Does he want more than sex with me?”

Bohyung seemed thrown off by the question but kept her shoulders up and replied, “Of course, everyone can tell he likes you.” She stated.

Jinyoung looked away from her questioning eyes and sighed, leaning his head back onto his knees. “Looks like I’m going to have to cut him off.” He declared.

There was a silence that stretched, nothing but the clanging radiators within the walls echoed between them, until Bohyung sighed. “You call me and Taekwoon horrible...but you’re the worst, you know that Jinyoung?”

Jinyoung opened his eyes and looked down at his palms, “I know.”

 ☔️

Undoubtedly, the musky smell of wood and _old_ always belonged to the bookstore. If the scent was noticeable from the outside, then on the inside it was almost suffocating. But Jinyoung liked it. He liked the feeling of the chipped paint of the door frame under his fingers as he bent into the small shop, and he liked the umber look of the inside; nothing but deteriorating shelves and faded book covers.

Since the first time he stepped foot into the bookstore five years ago till now, the only difference made was that the clutter of books only increased. Eventually the shelves could hold no more, and soon towers of books (much like the ones in his room) created cities by your feet. There was nothing organized about it and no way of finding the specific book of your choice. But that was what was so enjoyable about the bookstore; how easy it was to get lost in a maze of silent words and crippled pages, and how there was no expectation that you’d come out with a book you originally entered for.

A soft jingle from above the creaking door told Mrs. Kim that someone had entered her store, however she hadn’t bothered looking from the book her nose had been dug into. Jinyoung made his way around the first book shelf, hopping over a pile of opened books and scurried his way to the counter where the frail woman with sagging skin leaned back into her chair.

Jinyoung gave the desk two knocks and called out, “Mrs. Kim?”

The old woman hadn’t even bat him an eyelash but he knew it was only because she was too immersed in her book. She was one of those people that don’t really read books, but rather experienced them, as if she were a character within this plane of fiction. It was hard to crumble the walls she had built around her that kept out the real word. Jinyoung almost felt bad for breaking them, but for her, it was easy to build them back up again.

“Mrs. Kim?” He called out again, tapping the top of her book. The small jolt made her eyes flicker as if she were trying to focus on a television losing its signal, the noise scratching against the screen. “Mrs. Kim.” He called out finally, and a couple of seconds later, she sighed and settled the book onto the desk.

She took off her glasses and pinched the bridge of her nose, the bags under her eyes now more visible without her glasses. “Ah, Jinyoung, how have you been?” She softly inquired, a small smile filled with wrinkles making Jinyoung feel jittery inside. If there was a reason why Jinyoung didn’t like coming here, it was because the sight of Mrs. Kim growing old, along with everything else in the bookstore, made Jinyoung feel a numbing sadness. Since her daughter went to university and her husband died, Mrs. Kim spent most of her time tending to the bookstore and rereading books she’s probably already read tens of times before. She had become part of the scenery, and Jinyoung wondered if that was what was to become of him too: nothing but the man behind the bar wiping glasses and pouring drinks.

He shook the thoughts away quickly, and returned Mrs. Kim’s smile, “I’m good, I came for the book I ordered last week.”

She nodded and turned in her chair to pick through a large pile of papers, licking her fingers to flick through the edges. “Ah yes, it’s in the back - I’ll just be a moment.” She sighed and got up slowly to walk through a curtain of beads, the sound of them clacking together was followed quickly by the sound of the front door jingling. Someone else had entered, and by the noise of the foot steps, it was two people. Mrs. Kim came out rather quickly, when it normally took her twenty minutes minimum to scurrage through the amount of books in the boxes she had stored in the back but today it would seem it was in a rather convenient place. “It just arrived this morning, first thing I saw.” She smiled sweetly as if happy for once her disorganised store wasn’t a hindrance.

“Ah thank you very much,” Jinyoung grinned and clutched the book, his hand skimming the cover.

“Flower arrangements?” Mrs. Kim noted out loud as she settled back down, her knees creaking along with the hinges of the wooden chair.

Jinyoung felt a slight heat rush to his cheeks, “Well, I’ve been working at the flower shop for a while now, thought I might as well make an effort to do something.” He mumbled quickly and stuffed the book into the rucksack that was loosely thrown over his shoulder. “Anyway, how’s Yongsun doing?”

There’s a sad smile on Mrs. Kim’s face whilst she attempted in flattening out the crinkled pages of her books, “She's considering coming home soon.”

“Hmm, it’s been a long time, hasn’t it?” Jinyoung thought of Yongsun now and again, last time he saw her was over two years ago. She was a lot like Bohyung, unsurprisingly since they grew up together in this town, except whilst Bohyung was warm, Yongsun was hot. Friery and loud, always going at her own pace. She was much like the sun, so bright and so far away. After finishing her studies in archaeology, all she’d been doing was going on expeditions, and it’d already been so long since she was last home.

“Ah, Jinyoung,” A similarly soft voice to Mrs. Kim called out from behind, and Jinyoung turned around to find Taekwoon in his typical enormously large jumper, and hands stuffed into extremely tight jeans. Forget contradicting Bohyung, Taekwoon was a contradiction in himself. “What are you doing here?”

“What does it look like, grocery shopping?” Jinyoung sarcastically replied, raising an eyebrow.

Taekwoon ignores him. “Hello Mrs. Kim,” Taekwoon bowed slightly and Mrs. Kim offered him a wave back. Taekwoon turned his attention back to Jinyoung. “What’s that look for?”

“Heard your talk with Bohyung failed,” Jinyoung pursed his lips, his arms crossed over his chest. “What happened? Didn’t talk enough or when you did speak, it was something stupid again?”

Taekwoon gave him a steady glare before brushing past him and towards the elderly woman, “I’ve come for my order, it should have arrived last week.”

“Oh that’ll take a while,” Mrs Kim mumbled worriedly, paging through the pieces of paper again.

“Don’t worry I’ve got time,” He answered and turned back to Jinyoung, casually leaning back into the desk as Mrs. Kim shuffled into the back.

“Don’t look so nonchalant when your relationship is falling apart,” Jinyoung scowled and mirrored Taekwoon’s slouch, leaning his shoulder against the book case. The shelf creaked and tilted a little bit and Jinyoung instantly jumped back, grabbing the old wooden frame, looking up in a panic at the tower of books.

“Jinyoung, not being so nosy will do you better,” Taekwoon sighed, and twiddled with a strand of hair that tickled at his eyelashes.

“ _Jinyoung, blah blah blah,_ ” Jinyoung mocked and tried to lean against the bookshelf again but decided against it, instead choosing to awkwardly shoved his hands into his pockets. “That cool attitude is going to bite you in the ass one day.”

“It already has,” Taekwoon shot back flatly, and Jinyoung turned to look at him and shuddered. There were many things Jinyoung knew about Taekwoon, most things even Bohyung doesn’t - like his irrational fear of cockroaches. Or the fact that he’ll never take the train, ever. Reasons as to why Jinyoung has yet to find out, but it was only a matter of time.

The point is, Jinyoung has also seen only two faces other than the cool facade Taekwoon persistently keeps up. The first is “this-really-fucking-hurts” face after he fractured a rib when a bicycle completely ran over him. And his _in love_ face, a tiny smile filled with so much happiness it made Jinyoung want to puke - this was especially evident when Bohyung finally agreed to go out with him.

So when Jinyoung looked down to find Taekwoon chewing his lip, head hanging and eyebrows drawn together as if he were about to cry, Jinyoung really, really didn’t know what to do. “I-is it that bad?” Jinyoung breathlessly asked. Bohyung and Taekwoon fought a lot, but in the end their love prevailed as every great romance does, but this time, the problem seemed more than just a misunderstanding.

Taekwoon cleared his throat and straightened up, “I tried talking to her, asking her. But even though she denied cheating on me she still wouldn’t tell me where she was going after work. So I said we should break up, and she hasn’t called me since. This is her answer, right?” Taekwoon scoffed, his eyes hidden behind his bangs. And when Jinyoung looked close enough, he noticed Taekwoon’s pale complexion looked a sickly green, his lips colourless and chapped, dark eye bags hanging with sleepless nights.

Jinyoung fidgeted where he was. Taekwoon didn’t even seem this distraught even after Bohyung rejected him the first time. So, all Jinyoung really knew what to do, that Taekwoon slightly tended to plead for, was offer him comfort. “What are you doing?” Taekwoon weakly asked, his chin propped onto Jinyoung’s shoulder as Jinyoung wrapped his hands around his chest.

“Shut up,” Jinyoung responded and squeezed tightly. “I don’t like seeing you like this, Taekwoon.”

“Didn’t think you liked seeing me at all,” Taekwoon joked, but Jinyoung heard the tremble in his voice.

“Yeah well, how can I ignore someone who needs me so much?” Jinyoung sighed playfully and tapped his friend on the head, still managing to be annoyed at the evident height difference.

“Who needs who?” Jinyoung could almost hear Taekwoon cock his eyebrow.

Something drops from behind them, and Jinyoung lets go to turn around and find Mark between the shelves right across the aisle. It was a small bookstore, so Mark was literally just a few steps away, looking astonished at the two.

“Ah...Mark,” Jinyoung called out, turning away from Taekwoon.

“S-sorry for interrupting,” Mark muttered and jumped where he was for a moment, about to head towards the door until he realised the book he had held was on the ground, and came back to awkwardly pick it up. “I’ll...I’ll be leaving then,” Mark nodded and Jinyoung quickly followed him.

“Ah wait, Mark!” Jinyoung grabbed his elbow just as he attempted to make a lurch for the door handle.

Mark looked over his shoulder, “W-what?”

Jinyoung looked down from his eyes and pointed at the book in his hand, “You have to pay for that, no?” He said with a tilt of his head. Mark looked at Jinyoung for a moment before looking down at the book he grasped tightly in his hands.

“Oh… _shit_ , yes!” Mark cursed incoherently under his breath. Jinyoung let go of his arm and backed away.

“Is everything alright?” Jinyoung asked politely. For some reason he had fished out his professional smile .

Mark opened his mouth and closed it again, scratching at the back of his neck. “Yeah, I just came to buy a book.”

“Obviously,” Jinyoung laughed and made Mark follow him towards the counter where Taekwoon waited, his stone mask back on. “This is Jung Taekwoon, his father works at the fish stall.”

“What an introduction,” Taekwoon sarcastically sighed.

Jinyoung gave him a look and elbowed him in the stomach, “Say hello, this is Mark...Mark…” Jinyoung looked at him for help, and in response Mark laughed shortly, his eyebrows raised as if to say ‘it can’t be helped’.

“Mark Tuan, nice to meet you,” He introduced himself and offered Taekwoon his hand. Taekwoon looked reluctant as he always does when it comes to touching any one that isn’t Bohyung, so Jinyoung forcibly grabbed his hand and tightened it around Mark’s.

“Sorry he’s a bit thick skinned but he means to say that it’s lovely to meet you too,” Jinyoung smiled widely, shaking their hands together. Thankfully, Mark took it all as a playful joke, whereas some would have been offended.

Mrs. Kim came out from the back then and set a large book onto the counter and slide it towards Taekwoon. Taekwoon grabbed it quickly, offering his thanks to her and made a swift exit. “Doesn’t even say goodbye, the bastard,” Jinyoung muttered under his breath before bringing his attention back to Mark. “You would think after five years of being friends, he’d open up a little.” Jinyoung mused and gripped the strap of his rucksack tightly.

Mark had chuckled softly, inching towards Mrs. Kim so he could purchase his book. Jinyoung tapped his foot onto the old wooden flooring, wondering what to say next. After paying, Mark gave Jinyoung a short nod as if to say goodbye and started making his way to towards the front door.

The guilt evidently was too much to contain so Jinyoung quickly followed Mark outside into the tight alley way. It was one of the oldest streets Jinyoung knew in the town; made of pebble paths and sliding doors, some had been replaced with victorian doors, small and broken. Ahead of them came an under pass for the roads above, the bricks curved and created a large shadow that seemed to go on endlessly. Despite the exit just being round the corner, it made Jinyoung feel nauseous.

“Um...Mark!” Jinyoung’s voice unnaturally broke, and he stopped abruptly to clear his throat. “Mark!” He called out again, the wind suddenly turned harsh and whipped at his coat and short hair. Mark turned around and Jinyoung was quick to jog up to him.

“What’s wrong?” Mark asked, squinting his eyes against the wind.

“Ah-” Jinyoung opened his mouth and decided to direct the two of them towards the bridge where they took shelter from the howling wind and biting temperatures. “Sorry, I just want to tell you...well, sorry.” Jinyoung quickly rushed out, hands rubbing together and blowing at them.

“Sorry? For what?” Mark innocently questioned back.

Jinyoung awkwardly froze where he was. “Um well...about the misunderstanding in my room before? I told Yugyeom that it wasn’t like that, and honestly it made him feel so bad I was sure he was going to flush himself down the toilet.”

Mark stood there staring at Jinyoung for a while. He blinked several times until they suddenly popped out like he finally understood what Jinyoung was talking about. “Oh no...I wasn’t mad or anything.”

“What, really? You looked pretty mad…” Jinyoung trailed off, unconvinced.

“Ah no I had just remembered...something I had to do, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to come off rude.” Mark wholeheartedly apologized, leaning into Jinyoung a little too closely.

“Ah is that so…?” Jinyoung laughed breathlessly. “I worried over nothing then.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you.”

“It’s fine, it’s fine,” Jinyoung waved him off. “I tend to overthink things, and well, this town is rather sensitive to that kind of talk if you know what I mean.”

“Ah...the fact that you’re gay?” Mark laughed. “It seems I’ve already been warned off of you, the elders believe homosexuality is contagious apparently.”

“Those old hags…” Jinyoung clicked his tongue and gave the street over Mark’s shoulder a dirty look. “Well don’t worry, I don’t just jump on any guy that takes my fancy. I’m strictly professional!” Jinyoung declared with a fine hand gesture.

Mark chuckled from behind his fist, “Is that so? Although...it’s not like I’d mind it if you did jump me- ah, it’s raining.” Mark suddenly changed the subject and made his way to the underpass’ entrance, glancing down at the pathway to catch the first few drops of rain. Jinyoung gazed at his back and contemplated what he’d just said. Had he heard it right?

Jinyoung shook his head and went to stand beside Mark, looking out onto the pebbled path ahead of them. The rain dropped and bounced upwards against the smooth rocks. Jinyoung felt a small bubble of frustration build up in his stomach as he watched the rainfall grow heavier with each passing second. “Have you heard of the rain man?” Jinyoung abruptly asked, watching the grey clouds eat at the last rays of sunshine.

“Rain man?” Mark repeated before thinking about it. “I don’t think so, why?”

“In Japanese it means a person that’s constantly followed by rain, in Kanji they’re called Ameoto. My mother used to read me a story about the rain man. He had no friends and couldn’t go out because the rain constantly followed him. Of course it’d be annoying to be around someone who only brought rain.” Jinyoung laughed it off and yet still couldn’t find the strength in him to put his hand out to towards the rain, to feel the cold water on his palms.

Instead Mark did it. He stuck his hand to the trickling water, now crashing against the ground and revelled in the way it dripped off his fingers. “Well, I don’t really mind it.” He said casually. Jinyoung turned to look at him, but Mark just stared up at the sky, his hand still exposed to the rainfall. “I quite like the rain.” He smiled brightly and that’s all it took for Jinyoung to forget about the grey clouds, the pattering sound of rain, and the sickness growing in his stomach.

That’s all it took.

 

 

 

☔️

The bar isn’t very busy the following Wednesday night. Jinyoung’s checking stocks of lime and lemon when the front door bell rings so he doesn’t really remember to welcome the customers. They instead make themselves comfortable at the bar and continue with whatever chatter they had started outside. The front door rings several times afterwards, and Jinyoung feels like he should say something, move from where he is, but he’d trapped himself in a daze of counting green and yellow in the basket before him.

He isn’t free until Yugyeom waves a hand in front of him and shoves his shoulders. Jinyoung snaps out of it instantly and looked up at Yugyeom who had an admittedly confused face on. “Jinyoung, the customers…?” He indicated to the rest of the bar with wide eyes, and Jinyoung jumped where he was.

Jinyoung turned to find the bar far more packed than it was a while ago. Quickly brushing past Yugyeom he started taking down orders for drinks, whilst continuously wondering what had put him in such a daze. It wasn’t as if he were even focusing or thinking about anything specific, his mind had simply switched off.

“Are you okay?” Yugyeom asked when Jinyoung made his way into the kitchen with a tray of dirty cups.

“Yeah, I’m fine - clean these up will, you? - also, where have you put the peanuts, we’ve run out in the front,” Jinyoung headed back towards the bar but stopped in his tracks, and turned back to Yugyeom. “Also, remind me to order another crate of limes.” Yugyeom gave him a stiff nod that Jinyoung didn't quite understand but he didn’t dwell on it and turned around only to slam his face right into the doors. It makes a loud clanging sound as the doors swung violently and Jinyoung crumbled to his knees, hissing in pain as he holds his forehead.

“Wow, that’s new,” Jinyoung heard Yugyeom snort in the background. He wanted to snap at him, but Jinyoung had a hard enough time focusing on the dots that spotted his vision.

“You have a fever, Jinyoung, nice.” Yugyeom stated after dragging Jinyoung to the staff room and checking his forehead. “I’m surprised your skin isn’t melting off…-wow, 38 degrees, smooth. You’ve finally overworked yourself.” Yugyeom tutted from above, where he leaned over a scowling Jinyoung, staring at the thermometer.

“What are you? A manhwa heroine? How did you not notice you weren’t feeling well?” Yugyeom sighed and went to rummage through the first aid box. A couple of seconds later, Jinyoung felt something cool and jelly-like being slapped onto his forehead, and he thinks Yugyeom is enjoying this a little but too much.

“It doesn’t matter,” Jinyoung slapped away Yugyeom’s hand and tried to sit up, the world spinning far too fast. “I need to work, there are customers waiting for their orders.”

“Yeah, okay, tough guy.” Yugyeom rolled his eyes and pushed Jinyoung back onto the sofa. “You do realise I used to work at the bar before I got shoved into the kitchen, right? I can take over for tonight, just sleep.”

Jinyoung groaned, “Trusting you with the bar? I don’t like it.”

“Too bad. If you don’t sleep, I’ll just make sure to tell everyone that you’re super sick and planning to infect everyone through their drinks.” Yugyeom pathetically threatened, but it was enough of an excuse for Jinyoung to give in and lay back onto cushions.

“I’ll just sleep for...an hour…” Jinyoung mumbled into the pillow, shutting his eyes slowly. He thought he heard Yugyeom snigger and wanted to punch him for it, but sleep took over and all Jinyoung saw next was black.

After that, Jinyoung thinks he sees Bohyung bent over him, a smile on her face - to be honest that only meant bad news, but Jinyoung felt too tired to keep his eyes open for a moment longer, and faded away again. The sound of something crashing is what finally jolts Jinyoung awake, his vision blurred at first but fortunately he feels less sluggish than he had before. A look at the clock had startled him enough to drop off the sofa; forget one hour, he had slept for over six hours. His shift had ended half an hour ago.

Throwing off the blanket he hadn’t noticed was put on him in the first place, Jinyoung made his way out of the staff room and through the kitchen. There, he found Yugyeom crouched on his knees sweeping up broken pieces of glass.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Yugyeom grumbled without looking up. “This was the first mistake I made all night.”

Jinyoung bit his tongue and refrained himself from saying anything. With a sigh, Jinyoung went to grab a plastic bag and opened it for Yugyeom to throw away the fragments of glass. “Was everything okay?”

“Yeah, there weren’t a lot of customers tonight, although I did have trouble remembering some of the drinks - it’d been a while,” He said as he threw away the glass and took the bag to tie it. They both stood up. “What about you? How you feeling?”

“Good, thanks,” Jinyoung grinned and gave Yugyeom a pat on the shoulder. “The sleep helped a lot.”

Yugyeom looked up to meet Jinyoung’s eyes and snorted through his nose. “What?” Jinyoung asked, staring at Yugyeom as he bit his lip as if attempting not to laugh. “What is it?”

“Nothing,” Yugyeom cleared his throat and ducked past Jinyoung towards the back door. “You look like you had a good rest.”

Jinyoung gave him a questioning look before he headed in the opposite direction, a palm to the double doors. “Oh by the way,” Yugyeom called after him. “You have a friend waiting for you at the bar.”

“Friend?” Jinyoung knitted his eyebrows together. “Who?”

“I don’t know,” Yugyeom shrugged and opened the door to the alleyway.

“You don’t know?” Jinyoung muttered under his breath. How many friends did Jinyoung have that Yugyeom couldn’t possibly know who it was? Brushing a hand through his hair, Jinyoung made his way through the double doors and jerked to a stop when he noticed Mark on one of the stools with half a glass of brandy in his hands.

He was in casual wear today; a loose v-neck shirt with a pair of tattered jeans Jinyoung didn’t think anyone but Yugyeom would have owned. His hair was loose and down, tickling at the gap between his eyebrows. Jinyoung consciously swallowed and cleared his throat, his chest feeling uncomfortable all of a sudden.

Mark turned around then, after taking a sip, and involuntarily spitted out his drink, spraying the alcohol everywhere. “Shit…” He cursed, grabbing a tissue from next to him and wiped vigorously at the counter. “I’m sorry, it’s just- you look...great…” He coughed, taking another tissue to wipe his mouth.

Jinyoung gave him a confused look before looking to the side, where a decorative mirror hung on the wall. There, he saw the words ‘idiot’ written across the cold patch on his forehead, and whiskers and a button nose drawn on his face. Clicking his tongue, he hissed, “Bohyung.”

Mark’s still chuckling by the time Jinyoung's wiped down the bar, and is scrubbing his face rigorously. “That bitch...did she use permanent marker?” He said, looking at his reflection in the tap. Mark let out a loud snort and Jinyoung looked up to glare at him from in between wet locks of hair.

“I’m sorry,” Mark coughed behind his fist. “You just- looked like a mess.” He burst out laughing again and Jinyoung just retorted with a sigh and continued to scrub at his face. All the while he tried not to think about how wide Mark’s smile was when he laughed, fully exposing perfectly lined teeth.

“What are you doing here so late anyway?” Jinyoung asked, a poor attempt in changing the subject. He was beginning to get frustrated when the rubbing did nothing but smear the black marker.

“Ah, a drink?” Mark smiled.

Jinyoung cocked an eyebrow at him and looked at the clock. “It’s nearly two in the morning.”

“Did you need me for anything?”Jinyoung blubbered past a handful of water, splashing it onto his face.

Mark tilted his head a little as if in thought, “Company?” Mark suggested with another smile, and Jinyoung looked at it, thinking it wasn’t a very believable one. “All my colleagues live a little too far, and it’s a Wednesday night.”

Jinyoung grabbed the towel then, semi satisfied with his clean up. “And don’t you have work tomorrow?”

Mark licked his lips and twirled the drink in his hand, watching the brown liquid slosh against the sides of his glass. “Hmmm, I have the day off.”

“Well, doesn’t that sound spectacular,” Jinyoung huffed as he pulled off his bowtie and unbuttoned his collar. He finally felt like he could breathe.

“It’s a clip-on bow tie, what a cheat,” Mark laughed and took a sip of his drink.

Jinyoung gave him a look as he slipped off his black vest, and undid the cuffs on his wrist. “I can barely do a tie, don’t have any expectations of me but being able to shave ice and pour drinks.” Jinyoung joked as he folded the sleeves of his white shirt up to his elbows and untucked his shirt.

Jinyoung made his way around the bar and sat on the stool beside Mark, his back to the counter. He sat facing the tables and chairs, thinking Yugyeom did a horrid job of cleaning up. “I heard you weren’t feeling well. Are you okay now?” Mark asked, his voice incredibly close to Jinyoung’s ear.

“Hmm, I hadn’t slept well last night - it rained,” Jinyoung explained and unconsciously went to tug on his ear lobe.

“You don’t like the rain?”

“It makes me uncomfortable and the sound is irritating,” Jinyoung said and leaned his elbows up behind him, slouching backwards to look to the side at Mark. Up close, Jinyoung noticed how smooth his skin was. There were barely any indications of eye bags even. “Do you wear make up?”

Mark looked towards him, shocked. He touched his face self consciously and looked down at his hand. “No, why?”

Jinyoung leaned in close to him and squinted at his cheeks, “Your skin looks so smooth. Not even cream?”

“I wash it...with water?” Mark attempted in answering back but it only earned him a short laugh from Jinyoung. “And I get loads of sleep, you should try it. It’s great for the skin.” He showed off, fluttering his eyelashes extravagantly. Jinyoung almost saw twinkles in his eyes.

“I’m sure it is,” Jinyoung grinned and went to stroke a finger down his jaw. For some reason, startled Mark. He flinched away from Jinyoung’s hand. “Ah, I’m sorry.” Jinyoung instinctively snatched his hand away. _Stupid_. He’d forgotten straight guys simply had this hyper awareness that made them think every gay guy they knew would attack them.

“No, it’s fine…” Mark smiled, and stroked his cheek. “Just surprised me is all.”

“Don’t worry,” Jinyoung threw up his hands. “I’m a pretty friendly person, so people tend to get uncomfortable around me. Just tell me to back off, no feelings hurt.” He offered with a grin.

“No, seriously-”

The kitchen doors swung open then and Yugyeom walked out with his rucksack on his shoulder, and buttoning up his coat. “Finally going home Yugyeom?” Jinyoung asked with a raise of his eyebrows.

Yugyeom rolled his eyes, “Well, I have to eventually. My mum won’t stop texting me.”

“As she should,” Jinyoung nodded. “Now hop off young man and don’t forget your lunch box.”

“Hilarious Jinyoung,” Yugyeom muttered, sticking out his tongue.

“Oh yeah real mature,” Jinyoung rolled his eyes. “Aren’t you going to greet him? He’s older than you, don’t be rude.” Jinyoung indicated to Mark next to him.

Yugyeom looked to the side and bowed quickly as if he hadn’t noticed Mark in the first place. “New friend?” Yugyeom asked Jinyoung, who only narrowed his eyes.

“You met him before...up in my room?”

Mark waved as Yugyeom stared on. He even leaned in a little closer. “Oh...oh! Yes...I mean, sorry about what I said before. I thought I was doing a service warning the guys Jinyoung ends up with.”

“You’re not doing anyone a service but guaranteeing yourself an early death bed,” Jinyoung barked, raising his fist in the air threateningly. Yugyeom ducked out quickly with a hiss and left the bar with a loud jingle and a wave.

“Cute,” Mark commented chirply, and Jinyoung gave him a flat look.

“He brings the violent side of me out,” Jinyoung sighed and swivelled in his chair to face the bar. “I’m really not this horrible usually.” He said as he bent over to grab a bottle of wine and a glass, stretching as far as he could.

“Woah, becareful,” Mark called out and went to grab onto Jinyoung’s waist, pulling him backwards.

“Got it,” Jinyoung smirked and waved the wine glass in the air. “Want some?”

Mark rejected him with a wave of his brandy cup. Jinyoung shrugged and poured out the red liquid. “I’m losing profit this way but oh well, I should relax once in a while, hm?” Jinyoung chuckled happily as he took a sniff of the alcohol.

“You sure you should be drinking when you aren’t feeling well?”

“It’s fine, it’s fine,” Jinyoung waved him off, taking a large gulp of wine. “Besides I don’t get drunk easily. It’s a bit of a curse really.”

“Really? I’m not good with more than a cup of whisky or brandy to be honest,” Mark revealed, settling his nearly empty glass down on the bar and leaning his face onto his hand. “So, I heard you’ve been here for five years now. When did you move here?”

“Hmmm...between eighteen and nineteen years old? I can’t really remember what month it was,” Jinyoung stared up at the drinks on display, a perfectly polished off and clean shelf made a happy Jinyoung.

“So you’re twenty four now?” Mark asked, and Jinyoung nodded.

“What about you?”

“Turned twenty-seven last September,” Mark replied and drank the rest of his brandy in one shot, slamming the glass down on the bar hard enough to make Jinyoung jump. “Ah, sorry - it’s pretty strong.” Mark laughed, wiping the corner of his lip with his thumb.

“That’s fine, I just get startled easily,” Jinyoung chuckled with him. “So what’s your story? You don’t look Korean but you speak it pretty well?”

“Ah...my parents are Chinese, but I was born in L.A, and then came down to Korea to study and then...moved back once I graduated.” He vaguely explained, and Jinyoung got the idea that he didn’t want to go into much detail.

“Jesus, so you can speak three languages? I can barely speak Korean,” Jinyoung bitterly huffed into his glass of wine. It was nearly gone.

Mark chuckled, “I like the way you talk though, it’s like you’re constantly choosing whether to speak politely or roughly.” His eyes disappeared when he smiled widely, and Jinyoung found himself licking his lips despite the fact that there’s no wine on them. “What about you? Did your parents decide to move here when you were eighteen?”

Jinyoung flinched at the question but took a deep breath and rolled out his shoulders. “No, I was, uh- kicked out of my house.” He stated simply, and poured himself another glass. Mark froze where he was, his eyes unblinking and staring down at his hands. Jinyoung awkwardly gave him a side look and bit his lip before throwing up a hand slapping him on the back. “Aye, don’t worry, it was a long time ago. Besides I’m okay now.”

“Really?” Mark hoarsely asked from the side, his eyes downcasted and hidden behind his bangs. “Is everything okay?”

“Well, it’s not like I could stay with them, they didn’t like the fact I was gay, you see. And well I just couldn’t see girls the way they wanted me to see them.” Jinyoung shrugged and picked up his glass of wine, he just didn’t bring it to his lips.

“I’m sorry-”

“Don’t apologize, if I could have a penny for every time someone felt bad for me after telling them my story then I’d be a billionaire.” Jinyoung laughed it off and gave him a pat on his shoulder. “Seriously, I’m happy here, I have people I care about, and who care about me. I have a roof, and a job. What more could I ask for? Ah this is getting cheesy, another glass of brandy?” Jinyoung offered.

“Ah, no, I’m good for tonight, thanks.” Mark smiled, and for some reason Jinyoung felt relieved to see it. “So you’ve been working here for five years, huh? Is this what you want to do for the rest of your life?”

“I don’t know yet, but right now, I’m pretty content,” Jinyoung smiled back, and felt awkward very quickly when they turned to look at each other. Except Mark wasn’t staring at Jinyoung’s eyes, he was staring at his lips. “Is there something on my face?” Jinyoung asked, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand.

Mark blinked out of his daze and bashfully tucked his head into his hands, “No, sorry, I just got distracted.” He cleared his throat and tugged on his bangs.

“On what? My lips?” Jinyoung laughed but Mark looked from under his hands with a slight blush in his cheeks. Jinyoung thought his heart almost stopped at the look on Mark’s face; bashful, bottom lip caught in his teeth and an expectant look directed at Jinyoung through his eyelashes. _This is not fair._ Jinyoung gulped and looked down at his glass.

“Jinyoung…” Mark called out softly and Jinyoung tried everything in his power not to look up but it was futile. Their lips met rather quickly, either Jinyoung leaned in or Mark was rather hasty. Jinyoung remembered it as hot, and different - Mark’s lips pressing against his own as if they’d been looking for each other for years. He does question the feeling, especially since he barely knew the guy, and it was so hard, so, so hard to pull back.

“J-Jinyoung?” Mark called out breathlessly, and his voice sent Jinyoung’s senses in over-drive. Where’d the sudden heat come from? But despite everything Jinyoung couldn’t ignore the sparkle on Mark’s finger. Calmly he grabbed Mark’s hand by the wrist and brought it up to the light.

“Did you think I was stupid or did you just forget to take it off?” Jinyoung asked slowly, indicating to the gold ring on Mark’s wedding finger.

Mark flinched violently and snatched his arm back, he held his hand as if it were precious and got up quickly from the stool. He tripped where he was and the stool toppled off its legs, clanging violently against the marble floor. “I-I’m sorry-” He uttered quickly and made a quick exit through the front.

Jinyoung followed him with his eyes, sighing along with the jingle of the door. Mark ran past the window and from then on the night took him. There was a tightness in Jinyoung’s chest he didn’t quite understand, but it felt a lot like the feeling he’d get when he saw the rain. Slowly Jinyoung reached over to the coffee can and unscrewed the metallic casing, reaching inside it for a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

He stared at the box for a while before pulling one out and placing it between his lips, twiddling with it until he finally lit it and breathed in the smoke. Revelling in the way the toxins got rid of the pain.

 

 

 

☔️

Jinyoung never usually visited to the coffee shop. Mostly because there was no one for him to invite, and also because he prefered Bohyung's coffee more. However that day Jinyoung sat at the small table by the window, a bitter and untouched cappuccino gone cold in front of him as he waited for Jaebum to walk in through the door.

It was snowing, like cotton balls drifting in the air until they touched the ground. The thick blanket of white had risen a surprising amount in the past half hour Jinyoung had been seated inside the shop. He grimaced at the sight; he hadn’t prepared for this kind of weather. The shovels were locked up in the storage facility out back, and Jinyoung hadn’t bought any salt to defrost the front of the bar.

“Shouldn’t you be at the flower shop?” Jaebum had asked first thing, pulling the chair out. His nose was red, half his face dug into a scarf and puffy coat. His hair wasn’t slicked to the side, and Jinyoung was struck by how young he looked now. It reminded him of Mark.

Jinyoung looked down at his cappuccino and smiled, “Two hour lunch.”

“Jeez, I barely got half an hour when I was working,” Jaebum sighed and shrugged out of his coat. “So, what is it you wanted to talk about? It’s rare for you to call me out. Makes me a little nervous.” He chuckled rubbing at his cheeks with his gloved hands.

Jinyoung looked up at him and wondered if he could fall in love with Jaebum. Or or was it because he wouldn’t let himself? Jaebum was kind, funny, and warm, but constricted by a job because you can hardly get through paying rent, bills, and food on a free-spirit. Now that he had quit his job, Jaebum was more of the man Jinyoung saw between the blankets, always friendly and welcoming.

 _Maybe he doesn’t like you as much as you think he does,_ Jinyoung attempted in convincing himself. Bohyung could be blowing everything out of proportion and Jaebum wouldn’t really care if they broke things off. Jinyoung had been clear from the beginning that he hadn’t wanted a relationship, and Jaebum seemed more than willing to comply with the arrangement.

And yet as Jaebum smiled at Jinyoung with the kind of smile that could probably end wars, and breathed out cold air into his hands, Jinyoung found it hard to say the words. Even when Jinyoung tried to think of a future with someone else, when he really tried, there was always the distant cry in the back of his mind.

Jinyoung swallowed his heart and leaned into the table, pushing his lost drink to the side. “I don’t know if this is the right time to do this but I was thinking if we should...stop?” Jinyoung pathetically trailed off, looking down at his shaking palms.

There was a long pause where either side of Jinyoung’s mind set off cannons at each other and he could hear nothing but the impending regret. He heard Jaebum sigh and flinched. “So you found out?” Jaebum chuckled, and Jinyoung slowly looked up to find an empty expression on his face. _Ah, he fucked up._ “How long have you known?”

Jinyoung pressed his lips into a line and craned his neck to scratch at the ends of his hair, “About what? Your apparent feelings?”

“‘Apparent’,” Jaebum snorted. “They’re not apparent at all Jinyoung, they’re very much there.”

Jinyoung frowned and looked up at Jaebum, the coldness had taken over him, and there were no fragments of the warm and kind Jaebum anymore. Jinyoung had really, really fucked up. “I thought we agreed this wouldn’t happen?” Jinyoung hoarsely replied.

Jaebum licked his lips and waved down a staff member, with a very stiff smile he ordered a cappuccino too. Jinyoung watched closely as the end’s of Jaebum’s lip fell and he looked back at him. “Feelings aren’t really controlled, Jinyoung.”

Jinyoung scrutinized his eyes shut for a while before flopping back in his chair, and crossed his arms across his chest. “This isn’t my fault,” Jinyoung pouted, forcing himself to look outside where the white blinded him almost.

“No, it isn’t…” Jaebum trailed off as if he agreed.

“But?”

“ _But_ don’t you think you can consider it? Consider me?” Jaebum softly asked, and Jinyoung could all but wish he could. To think of something more than just heat and lust, but fear was a monster Jinyoung had yet to tame.

He shook his head, “I’m sorry.”

“Well…” Jaebum cleared his throat. “I expected this. Just not so fast...what brought this on?”

“Nothing really, I tend to stop it when I’ve found out about their feelings-” Jinyoung bit his lip, realising that stating the fact there were others before probably wasn’t a good idea. “And besides, something that happened recently made me realise I couldn’t let this continue on for long.” Jinyoung thought of a gold ring and grumbled to himself.

“Well I guess you picked a good time - maybe I need a fresh start,” Jaebum said to himself. Jinyoung looked up at him to find him staring out at the window, rubbing his nose with the back of his hand.

“Thank you,” Jinyoung said quickly, and Jaebum turned to give Jinyoung a smile. A real smile filled with cold breaths and a tremble and yet it made Jinyoung feel warm. Jaebum got up then and bent over to ruffle at Jinyoung’s hair.

“I’m going to walk off coolly now, like the elder I’m meant to be, okay?” Jaebum said and went to pick up his coat and scarf, quickly wrapping himself up. Jinyoung watched him the whole time, noticed the way he played with his fringe, how he buttoned up from top to bottom, and how he smiled all the while. “Stop looking like we’re never going to see each other, Jinyoung. I’ll visit the bar soon, okay?” Jinyoung nodded, and Jaebum turned to leave.

“Ah, wait…!” Jinyoung got up all of a sudden, the chair clattering behind him loudly. He bowed in apology to the other customers and turned to look at Jaebum bashfully. “I don’t know if I’m overstepping but...what is it- you know, you...like about me?” Jinyoung asked, making awkward and flimsy hand gestures.

Jaebum looked at him and snorted, “Well...it’s a bit cheesy but you were always kind of my sun you know? And everyone needs a sun in this town - oh, have my drink would you? Seeya’ Jinyoung.”

Jinyoung waved him away, and sat back down, dazed. He stared at the hot cappuccino placed in front of him, steam rolling out of the mug like smoke from a cigarette. Without realising Jinyoung clutched onto the cold cup and brought it to his lips, he took a sip, thinking _you’re wrong, Jaebum, you’re wrong._

 

 

 

☔️

“You’re such a fucking prick, you know that?” Bohyung barked from the other side of the flower shop, she held a very large vase in her hand in an extremely threatening way.

“Now, Bohyung...do you really, really want to do that? ” Jinyoung yelped from behind the large potted plant.

“I want to do more than bash your head in,” Bohyung snapped. “Ugh! I can’t believe you!” She huffed and dropped the vase onto the counter. Jinyoung let out a sigh of relief and creeped out from behind the plant. “Don’t get comfortable, I don’t know what I might do to you.”

Jinyoung jumped back. “Oh, come on, Bohyung, what are you getting so angry for?” Jinyoung whined, hiding half his face behind a large green leaf.

“Why do you keep ruining every chance you get? You think people here are that open about their sexuality, Jaebum? You’re lucky the past couple of guys were even brave enough to chase after you whilst knowing how the people in this town talk.” She lectured, taking a seat on the stool behind the counter, she began to massage her temples, as if to prevent her veins from popping.

“Stop worrying about me when your relationship is going into the shits,” Jinyoung stupidly fought back. He was pretty sure something lit in her eyes and feared for his life for a second before the front door jingled.

Bohyung took a deep breath and forced the most rigid smile on her face, Jinyoung wondered whether her bad mood was really just over his own predicament. “Heeyoung, nice to see you. What are you doing here in the afternoon?”

Heeyoung limped into the flower shop, offering Jinyoung a dirty look before addressing Bohyung. “Unpleasantries.” She stated with irritation and tugged in another person into the shop. The little girl was sobbing, her mouth wide open with silent cries and tears running down her face.

“Taehee?” Jinyoung noted, surprised.

“Oh my god, what’s wrong?” Bohyung quickly ran over to the little girl, bending on her knees to hug her.

“It would seem she was lost alongside the border of the town, I decided to take her somewhere familiar to go home but she had started crying. What a troublesome child.” Heeyoung explained, and Jinyoung looked cheekily up at her. “What’s with that face, boy?”

“Ah, you’re so kind Heeyoung!” Jinyoung tip toed his way and pecked the old woman on her face. She visibly flinched back and gave Jinyoung a mixture of shock and disgust.

“Do not do that, just because you’re young, you youths think you can do anything.” She grumbled and rubbed at her cheeks.

“Aye, Heeyoung~ don’t be so mean,” Jinyoung pouted and went to wrap his arms around her fimble shoulders, nuzzling the top of his head onto her neck.

“Get off of me - Bohyung do something, child,” Heeyoung groaned, attempting to pull away from Jinyoung’s grip.

Bohyung looked up alongside with Taehee, still tear eyed, and snorted. The old woman looked down at the two of them and grimaced, eventually giving up on being let go. “It would seem you're okay now,” Heeyoung noted, staring at Taehee as she rubbed her eyes.

“Why were you crying?” Bohyung asked, sweeping Taehee’s hair back. Jinyoung, still hugging Heeyoung, looked down at the two and thought that Bohyung was the perfect mother figure. Jinyoung then thought of his own mother, and frowned.

Taehee embarrassedly looked up at the senior and back down bashfully, “She looked a little scary…” Taehee mumbled into Bohyung’s hair and scampered to hide behind her.

Jinyoung snorted loudly in Heeyoung’s ear and gripped her tightly from the laughter, “You hear that Miss Heeyoung? You’re scary, this is great.” Jinyoung cackled loudly, tears welling up in the corner of his eyes. His laughter, however, hadn’t last long - he should have seen it coming...Heeyoung’s cane jamming him right in the stomach.

Jinyoung made a soft grunt where he was, clutching his waist, and then dropped to his knees.  
"Traitor...!" He wheezed from where he was. Heeyoung gave him a disinterested look.

"You wouldn't know what a traitor was even if you were stabbed in the front." Bohyung cackled, making Taehee giggle along with her, and Jinyoung lost all will to be angry.

He flopped flat on the ground and sighed, “Whatever.”

“Shall we take you home then, Taehee?” Bohyung said with an overly-sweet tone. Jinyoung cringed and began rolling away towards the counter until someone had pressed their foot into his side.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Bohyung asked, leering over Jinyoung with an acidic smile.

“Looking after the shop...?”

“No, you’re going to take Taehee home,” Bohyung corrected as if Jinyoung had gotten the answer to 1 + 1 wrong.

“Can’t you?” Jinyoung grumbled and sat up.

“And make you handle orders? What a joke,” Bohyung snorted and stepped over him.

Jinyoung looked up and grinned, “Striped panties.” He muttered and in return, got kicked in the face.

 

 

 

☔️

“Are you okay, Mister?” Taehee asked from below, she held onto Jinyoung’s hand tightly, taking the initiative as if they’d done it a thousand times before.

Jinyoung looked down at her and rubbed at his cheek, finding it hard to smile because of the pain. “I’ll live...she fucking kicked me seriously though- oh sorry, pretend I didn’t curse.” Jinyoung’s frown only deepened as Taehee lead the way, he’d never really been around the west of the town. He wasn’t sure he even memorized the way back.

“It’s okay, my dad curses a lot,” She replied, twirling the rose Bohyung had given her earlier in her hand. “Well, when he’s angry he does, or sad.”

“Is he angry and sad a lot?”

“Hmmm,” Taehee brought the flower to her lips in thought. “He used to be but then he got better. These past few days though he seems a bit down. He likes chocolates so I wanted to find a shop that sells, that’s why I got lost.” She bashfully explained.

Jinyoung offered a small smile and ruffled with the ends of her hair, bending down on his knees, he said, “Why don’t we go get some before we go back home then?”

She eagerly nodded.

Jinyoung ended up paying for the chocolates, not that he minded, but apparently Taehee was more upset about the fact than he thought she would be, so they agreed he’d come back another day so she can pay him back. When they had eventually reached her house, Jinyoung suddenly remembered where he was.

The Yang House was a large youth club, mostly for the university students nearby around forty years ago. It had closed down over a decade ago but the building was ripped down when Jinyoung first moved to the town. He hadn’t realised a new house was built over the land; it was large, with a pointed roof, and a big front garden. Walking down it, Jinyoung thought his Boss would have cried over such a beautiful entrance.

“Will your dad be home?” Jinyoung asked, slightly worried. He didn’t know how a father would react to some strange man sending his daughter home holding hands.

“Probably not, he works late,” She nonchalantly replied, despite Jinyoung thinking that it sounded lonely. “Oh but I’m not alone. We live with three other people, although one them likes to travel a lot.”

“Ah,” Jinyoung nodded. “So this is the boarding house?”

Taehee nodded enthusiastically as she made her way to the front door, she fished for her keys in her small backpack and went to open the door. The hallway was...bare. There were cardboard boxes cluttered everywhere, some opened, some half-opened, some stacked upon each other. It looked as if they were planning to move out rather than move in.

“Sorry it’s messy, everyone’s always too busy to clean up,” Taehee said and tugged Jinyoung towards the living room. It was large, beyond large, it was like the Judo studios he’d visit back in high school when his best friend was having a match. And if the hallways was a mess, the deeper Jinyoung went into the house, the more boxes that appeared. An open kitchen was in the far north of the living room, and even then it was still huge, framed by wooden banisters and marble counters. To the side were large sliding doors to what Jinyoung assumed lead to the garden.

“Please make yourself at home,” Taehee politely smiled. “I’ll go make some tea.”

“Ah don’t worry Taehee, I need to get back to work,” Jinyoung refused with an open palm. Work was important but more than that Jinyoung felt uncomfortable being in a house alone with a little girl and a heck load of dirt that he wanted so badly to clean up. He thought his room was bad.

“Ah, are you sure?” She seemed disappointed, but Jinyoung really couldn’t indulge.

“Yeah, sorry, I’ll come next time, ok? You still owe me my money,” Jinyoung grinned and ruffled at the girls hair. She giggled, for the first time in response, and Jinyoung smiled wider, a little happy she had finally warmed up to him. He’d always been bad with kids.

Jinyoung’s making his way back towards the front door when he’s startled by the sound of someone running down the stairs. There isn’t much time to move either because the person quickly jumped into the living room, brown hair bouncing in the air, and bare feet kicking up high. Jinyoung stumbled back, surprised.

“Ah, Taehee, you’re back!” The woman cooed and went to snatch Taehee up into her arms. Taehee giggled and nuzzled their faces together. Jinyoung took her in, pondering over whether this was her mother? She looked young and walked around in her pj shorts as if she’d been in bed all day. “Oh, who is this?” The woman asked, peeking at Jinyoung from behind Taehee’s hair.

“Ah this...this is…” Taehee gave Jinyoung a confused look and turned to the woman. “Old man?”

“Jinyoung, my name is Jinyoung,” He quickly interjected and held out a hand.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Jiwon, Yang Jiwon.” She smiled. “What brings you here?”

“Ah nothing just came to drop off this brat,” Jinyoung pointed, giving the grinning girl a glare. “She’s a regular at the flower shop, where I work.”

“Oh Taehee’s always talking about how lovely the couple at the flower shop are. She loves the flowers she buys from you guys,” Jiwon said and put Taehee back onto the ground.

“Couple?” Jinyoung repeated the word to himself, pondering what context Jiwon meant it in.

“You going to go give mummy your rose?” Jiwon asked, and Taehee eagerly nodded. She ran off into the hallway and turned a corner, Jinyoung curiously watching her go.

“You’re not her mother?” Jinyoung asked Jiwon, and she snorted in response.

“God no, I’m only twenty two, thank you. I go the university, living here as a tenant.” She explained throwing up a piece sign.

“Ah sorry,” Jinyoung bowed and awkwardly fidgeted with the plastic back in his hand. “Uhm this is from Taehee to her father.” He said quickly and handed Jiwon the bag.

“Oh thanks, the landlord will seriously love these. He’s been pretty down these days, getting drunk, and spouting shit.” She clicked her tongue and Jinyoung was mildly struck by the scowl on her face, but it disappeared as soon as it came, and she was smiling again. “I’ll see you to the door?” She offered.

Jinyoung smiled at her, and accepted. “You know...have we met before?” Jiwon asked at the door.

Jinyoung turned back and gave her face a once over; she was pretty, but a lot of pretty girls come to the bar. “I’m not sure, I work at the bar and the flower shop, you might have seen me?”

“Hmm...no, I don’t think so...oh well, it doesn’t matter. Nice meeting you Jinyoung, come again for dinner okay?” Jiwon kindly smiled.

“Ah, please tell Jaebum I said hi, I’m a friend of his. Well then, see you.” Jinyoung bowed finally and made his way towards the gate. Jiwon continued to wave him away until he turned the corner into an alleyway, and headed back to the flower shop.

 

 

 

☔️

“I’m bored,” Jinyoung moaned, rolling around on the floor of Taekwoon’s room. “I’m bore----d.”

“Shut up, Jinyoung,” Taekwoon quipped, pinching the bridge of his nose. He leaned over his coffee table, stacks of textbooks toppled onto of each other, balled up pieces of papers scattered across the floor, and ink marks running down his hands.

“How long have you been studying for? I haven’t seen you in over a week, pay attention to me,” Jinyoung pouted, and crawled up to put his head on Taekwoon’s lap. His jumper smelt of fish and sweat. “Better yet, how long have you been at home for?”

“Jinyoung, you’re annoying me,” Taekwoon said lowly, his eyes flickering against pages of what looked like gibberish to Jinyoung.

“What are you going to do about Bohyung?” Jinyoung attempted but Taekwoon hadn’t even flinched.

“Don’t distract me, okay? I’ve got a test next week.” This has probably been the first time Jinyoung had seen Taekwoon so serious about anything but Bohyung, he’d thought Taekwoon simply didn’t give a shit about his work. He was evidently wrong, or maybe Taekwoon had taken a new interest in his work for once considering Bohyung wasn’t around much anymore.

“Are you really going to break up like this?” Jinyoung pressed on, staring up at Taekwoon with unblinking eyes. Taekwoon ignored him. “Hey, hey, some guys are wanting me to hook them up with her ya know~ I’m not going to say no. I mean a maiden's heart needs to be healed, and if one night stands will help her, then I must do what I can as her friend...Taekwoon-” Jinyoung coughed. “You’re grabbing my neck pretty tight there buddy.”

Taekwoon looked down at him with a frown, his eyes vacant and Jinyoung realised he took the joke a little too far this time. Taekwoon sighed eventually and kicked Jinyoung off his lap so he could flop back into his bed. “Jinyoung...I heard you got rid of Jaebum.”

Jinyoung rubbed at his neck, and wondered seriously whether everyone here were just naturally violent, or Jinyoung just had a _thing_. “Huh? Well you know...feelings and stuff.” Jinyoung shrugged and got up to his feet. “Where did Mr. Vampire hear that?”

Taekwoon turned to his side and closed his eyes. “The old ladies were talking to my father.”

“Word gets round way too fast,” Jinyoung sighed and flopped beside Taekwoon, looking at the ceiling he saw a single line of sunlight slipping through the dark curtains.

“Were you serious?”

“About what?”

“About guys wanting Bohyung? Like you said...words get round fast…” Taekwoon murmured, and even though he purposefully lowered his voice as if not to let Jinyoung hear, he still heard the worry in his tone.

“I was joking, but Bohyung was always popular, it’s only a matter of time.” Jinyoung warned softly. Taekwoon opened his eyes slowly, his fringe tangling with his eyelashes for a moment before he closed them again.

“I love her…” Taekwoon declared, the words coming out merely as a breath. Jinyoung stared at him shocked, and a little embarrassed, he could feel his cheeks heat up.

“W-where did that come from?”

“I don’t know…” Taekwoon sighed and nuzzled his face into the bed. “I just don’t like the image of her being with someone else.”

“Neither do I, so-”

“Jinyoung!” Mr Jung called from downstairs. “Jinyoung, someone is here for you.”

“Me?” Jinyoung squeaked.

“Yes you! Hurry down, boy,” Mr Jung snapped, making Jinyoung flinch.

“Seriously that temper...like father like son…” Jinyoung grumbled and gave Taekwoon a dirty look, only to find him asleep. “Really?” Jinyoung deadpanned.

Quickly, Jinyoung slipped off the bed and left the room quietly, shutting the door softly behind him. He goes to the front of the shop where Mr Jung is setting out a new tank of octopus. “Who is waiting for me?”

“He’s in the kitchen,” Mr Jung nodded and went back to tending his stall.

Jinyoung scratched the back of his neck before he slid his hands into his jean pockets and trudged towards the kitchen, his feet cold as they slapped against the marble floor. A familiar silhouette in a suit stood awkwardly beside the dining table, staring at the calender hung on the fridge.

“Mark?” Jinyoung squeaked again, he touched the base of his throat, and coughed, slightly embarrassed.

Mark looked over his shoulder, and gave Jinyoung a still look. It made Jinyoung feel jittery where he was, nervous, and conscious - he hadn’t seen him in a long time. He’d cut his hair, not drastically, but enough that he didn’t need to gel his hair up obnoxiously.

Jinyoung slyly took a deep breath and relaxed against the door frame of the kitchen, returning Mark’s steady look. “What are you doing here?”

“I went to visit you at the bar but Yugyeom had told me you’d be here,” Mark answered, a hand in his pocket and the other rubbing at the back of his neck. “It’s been a while.” Mark smiled, wide and all teeth, and Jinyoung bit the inside of his cheek, keeping himself from returning it. Jinyoung did a lot of things, infidelity wasn’t one of them.

“Hmmm…” Jinyoung awkwardly replied, staring down at the ground. “Is there anything you needed?”

“I wanted to talk, I didn’t think leaving like that back then was-” The sound of something crashing from the front startled the two of them, and Jinyoung quickly turned to find that Mr Jung had simply dropped an empty crate onto the ground and kicked it to the side.

Jinyoung turned back and jumped again, finding Mark too close all of a sudden. “I really don’t think this is the right place to talk, Mark.”

Mark took a step back and bit his lip, his cheeks a fiery red colour. “You’re...right.”

Jinyoung ruffled at his hair and cleared his throat, “There’s a cafe near here, I haven’t got work for another two hours, shall we go?” Jinyoung would like to say he wasn’t affected by the look of relief on Mark’s face, but Jinyoung wasn’t good at lying to himself. And that fact was beginning to worry him.

 

 

 

☔️

“I’ll get a cappuccino,” Jinyoung told the waitress and slipped off his jacket. He had purposefully picked the table furthest away from the window, Jaebum’s face was still fresh in his mind. “What about you?”

“Mocha please,” Mark ordered, a professional smile glittery enough to make the waitress blush.

“Coming right up!” She chirped and hopped her way to the counter. Jinyoung dazed out, watching the way the ruffles of her skirt bounced with every step she took.

“Are you a pervert?” Mark asked abruptly, and Jinyoung jumped out of his daze quickly, giving Mark a confused look. “I’m just kidding,” He snorted behind his hand before going to unbutton his blazer. Jinyoung watched his hands pressing the buttons from out of their slots, going from top to bottom, the ring blinking underneath the dim lights.

Jinyoung sighed, “So what is it you wanted to talk about?”

Mark leaned onto his knees and brushed a hand through his hair. He looked more casual now, his collar loose, no tie and sleeves pushed up to his elbows. It made Jinyoung feel unsettled. “I wanted to clear up a misunderstanding-thank you,” Mark looked up at the waitress and smiled again, taking the drinks from her carefully. He settled Jinyoung’s cappuccino in front of him and took his Mocha from her slowly.

“Call me if you need anything,” She giggled, mostly to Mark, and suddenly Jinyoung regretted not sitting close to the window, there was hardly anything in the desolate corner to capture his attention.

“Can we cut to the chase, please?” Jinyoung demanded, clutching his hot mug tight in his hand.

“Are you okay?” Mark asked, concerned.

Jinyoung swallowed and breathed, “Why wouldn’t I be okay?”

“You seem agitated.” Mark noted and he was right. Jinyoung was uncomfortable, so uncomfortable around Mark it was almost unbearable. But the agitation was mostly at himself.

“I’m sorry, I haven’t been getting much sleep,” Jinyoung lied (but not really) and sat back in his chair, rolling out his shoulders. “So what’s this misunderstanding then?”

Mark pressed his lips into a thin line and shuffled where he was, “This…” He started and looked down at his left hand, he twirled the golden ring where it was on his finger, and then looked up at Jinyoung. “This is the misunderstanding.”

The statement made Jinyoung’s eyebrows furrow together, “You’re not married?”

Mark tilted his head and shook it, “I was…”

“You’re divorced?”

“No...she died,” Mark said quietly, and Jinyoung froze where he was.

_Worse, worse, worse._

Jinyoung bit his lip and looked down, “Sorry.”

“‘If I could have a penny for every time someone felt bad for me after telling them that then I’d be a billionaire’, right?” Mark recited with a laugh, and despite his attempt at making the mood light, Jinyoung didn’t have the will to look up.

_’Infidelity’, what a fucking joke._

“Jinyoung, I’m sorry I kissed you,” Mark apologizing didn’t make Jinyoung feel the least bit better.

“No...it really doesn't matter anymore, I’m sorry I treated you so rudely,” Jinyoung sighed into his palm and wandered when it begun shaking.

“I didn’t come to talk to you to make you feel bad for something I did,” Mark urged and tapped on the table with his finger as if pleading for Jinyoung to look up. He did, reluctantly, and felt like crying almost at the small smile on Mark’s face. “We don’t really know each other and I did such a thing, and made you feel bad, so let me apologize, hm?”

Irritated, Jinyoung simply gave him a nod and quickly went to back down his cappuccino. It was hot, scalding hot, he felt like his tongue was going to burst into flames but he continued to drink, until all that was left was fimble froth at the bottom of the mug.

“Wasn’t that hot?” Mark asked, astonished.

“Not real-” Jinyoung coughed, his throat closed off and all he felt was the impending numbness on the inside of his mouth.

“Excuse me could we get a glass of water with ice please?” Mark called out to the waitress, who was all too pleased to oblige to his request.

“I’m fine,” Jinyoung wheezed.

“You’re obviously not,” Mark hurriedly took the glass from the waitress and handed it to Jinyoung. “Drink it, and suck on the ice cubes.”

His face red, Jinyoung followed Mark’s instruction. The numbness only got worse, but at least the water had subsided the pain. “Why did you do that?” Mark asked, and slid a piece of tissue towards Jinyoung. He took it and bashfully wiped at his lips.

“Punishment,” Jinyoung said.

A snort erupted from Mark and Jinyoung looked up at him with surprise, “P-punishment...he said.” Mark whimpered, his head bent between his knees, his shoulders shaking with pent up laughter.

“It’s not that funny,” Jinyoung stuttered looking to the side consciously to see if anyone was staring.

“I-I’m sorry,” Mark cleared his throat and sat up straight, his lips quivering ever now and again. “I didn’t expect you to be so drastic.”

“It was a last minute decision.”

Mark snorted again but took a fist to his mouth and coughed, “I’m sure it was.” He nodded.

Jinyoung gave him a short laugh and relaxed into the chair. “How long?” He asked, a little too confidently, but Jinyoung’s curiosity was hardly something he could contain, among other things.

Mark looked up at Jinyoung, the wrinkles around his eye softening as he took in his question, “Three years this spring.” He finally answered, and somehow Jinyoung found the irony not very funny at all.

“How did she go?”

“Her lungs...just gave up on her one day,” Mark explained, and Jinyoung, sickeningly, found something beautiful in the tremor in his voice. Jinyoung looked down again, disgusted with himself.

“I’m sorry…”

“Why are you apologizing again?”

“I probably made you feel guilty right?” Jinyoung sighed, and looked up from beneath his bangs. “About kissing me.”

Mark looked at him for a moment before smiling again, “You’re nicer than you seem Jinyoung, you know that?” Mark chuckled, and Jinyoung had no clue what he was talking about.

“I...for a moment I completely forgot about her,” Mark admitted, a bitterness to his voice. “I guess that was shocked me the most, not the guilt.”

“I’m sorr-”

“Stop apologizing, I didn’t come here for that sorry face,” Mark took a sip of his drink and sighed into the steam. “I came to ask you if we can be friends.”

“What?”

“Friends.”

“I heard you the first time.”

“Then what is it?”

“Do you kiss your friends?”

Mark somehow managed to slam his knee into the top of the table, “Ouch...seriously you really know how to throw a person off.”

“Ah...sorry,” Jinyoung awkwardly apologized, his hands drifting in the air - he really didn’t know what to do with himself.

“You think we can have a re-do?” Mark cutely asked, fluttering his eyelashes playfully.

Jinyoung rolled his eyes but shrugged anyway, “I don’t mind.” He replied coldly before flashing his teeth at Mark.

 

 

 

☔️

Jinyoung hummed his way to the other end of the flower shop, patting the soils of potted plants unnecessarily.

“You’re going to infect them with your stupid, stop touching them like that,” Bohyung scolded, swatting Jinyoung at the back of the head. Jinyoung ignored her and straightened up to bob towards the counter where he started sorting out the ribbons for the bouquets. “Why are you in such a good mood? You’re disgusting me.”

“Well,” Jinyoung chirped. “You could say I made a new...friend?”

Bohyung grimaced, “So quickly? Didn’t you cut things off with Jaebum just two weeks ago?”

Jinyoung rolled his eyes, “Not that kind of friend…”

“Really? It’s not one of Yugyeom’s friends right? They annoy the fuck out of me.”

“Everyone annoys you Bohyung,” Jinyoung scoffed and went to lean over the counter. “Besides I’m probably going to regret this later, so I might as well enjoy it while I can.”

Bohyung gave him a blank look before turning away, “I really don’t get you.”

Jinyoung just smiled.

 

 

 

☔️

“I still don’t understand why I’m doing this?” Taekwoon asked with a sigh, his feet dragging behind him against the gravel ground. Jinyoung skipped his way in front of him, his hands laced behind his back.

“Because you’re my friend, and friends do each other favours,” Jinyoung explained.

“Sounds like it’s too much hassle being friends, can we nullify this?” Taekwoon groaned.

“Ha!” Jinyoung threw his hands in the air. “You wish buddy.”

Taekwoon made another noise of frustration, but Jinyoung went ahead, whistling happily as the two made their way through a tight alley between the bakery and stationary shop. The smell of fresh bread made Jinyoung lick his lips.

“Before we go do the thing, let’s go visit the old man,” Jinyoung said as if Taekwoon didn’t have much of a choice.

Taekwoon arches his eyebrow at his friend, “What is the thing by the way?”

“I’ll tell you later.”

“Can’t you tell me now?”

“And risk you running away? Never.” Jinyoung chuckled and heads into the bakery, the familiar sound of the door jingling makes the old man at the cashier lift his head.

“Well, look who it is, Taekwoon!” The old man hooted and slowly made his way round to pat Taekwoon on the shoulder lovingly. “It’s been awhile since you visited me, you’ve grown up so much.”

Taekwoon bowed, his pursed lips barely twitching into a polite smile. “How have you been Mr Ahn?”

“Getting old child,” Mr Ahn breathed, pushing his glasses up from the middle. “And apparently blind.” He mumbled and went to take his glasses off to wipe at them.

Jinyoung slid beside Taekwoon there, “Hi, hi, Mr Ahn, I’m here too!”

Mr Ahn puts his glasses back on and squints up at Jinyoung, “Ah yes, welcome.” He nods. “What can I offer your friend, Taekwoon?”

Jinyoung frowned, “You still don’t remember me, Mr Ahn? I’ve been here for five years.” Jinyoung pouted and fluttered his eyelashes. But Mr Ahn was already making his way back behind the counter, sliding the fridge doors open.

“I need to come by more often, this is proving to be difficult,” Jinyoung pondered rubbing his chin.

“Why are you so insistent on him remembering you?” Taekwoon sighed and took a sit on the table. “His dementia is only getting worse.”

Jinyoung takes a seat opposite, putting his chin in his hand. “You say that but he’s doing so well considering it’s been a while.”

Taekwoon gives me an unsatisfied look, “I really don’t-”

He’s interrupted by Mr Ahn placing two plates onto the table, a chocolate cake for Taekwoon, and an apple danish for Jinyoung. “Enjoy,” He says before returning to his position.

“See?” Jinyoung smiled widely. “He still remembers my favourite.” Jinyoung wiggled his eyebrows.

“That makes you happy?” Taekwoon asks taking his fork through the cake and stabbing the piece, but not really taking it to his mouth.

“Of course!” Jinyoung replied muffled between bites. “That means I’m still there somewhere.”  
Taekwoon gives Jinyoung a look before taking the cake to his mouth and chewed slowly.

“Besides,” Jinyoung continued, clearing his throat. “I read that his condition should be far worse after all this time, shouldn’t that mean something?” He suggested and Taekwoon blinked at him several times before settling the fork down.

“How are you always so positive?” Taekwoon asked seriously, his eyes totally focused on Jinyoung.

Jinyoung looked a bit struck by the question but it didn’t stop him from stuffing the rest of the apple danish in his mouth. He grinned, pastry stuck between his teeth. “Well, there’s only so much negativity a person can live with.” He shrugged.

Taekwoon settled back in his chair, a small pout on his face that said he wasn’t satisfied with the answer. “Why does it seem like mine is endless then?”

“Because you don’t let it stop- Mr Ahn can I get a cup of water please!” Jinyoung called out and turned back to Taekwoon. “You let it eat at you in that gloomy room of yours and you don’t do anything to stop it.”

“Is this why you dragged me out today? To give me a lecture?” Taekwoon sighed and ruffled at his messy hair.

“No, I came to get you to meet with Bohyung-”

“What!?” Taekwoon slammed his fists on the table.

“Now, now, no fighting - high schoolers need to be good,” Mr Ahn interjected and placed two cups of strawberry smoothies onto the table.

“Ooooo,” Jinyoung blinked at the long cup and quickly took it to his lips. “So much better than water.” He squealed. Mr Ahn patted Jinyoung softly on the end and then left.

“I’m leaving,” Taekwoon declared.

“Well, I mean I was going to but then I realise I shouldn’t,” Jinyoung shrugged, slurping strongly on his drink.

Taekwoon eyed him, “What do you mean?”

“Well come on,” Jinyoung said, and settled the smoothie onto the table. “It would make no change, or maybe make the situation worse. You don’t really want to get back together with Bohyung anyway.”

Taekwoon narrowed his eyes, “What?”

“All you want to do is wallow in your self pity and darkness, expecting something to happen to solve all your problems,” Jinyoung rolled his eyes and flopped back into his chair. “You can make all the excuses you want, but in the end you’re just not bothered to change anything. So what’s the point in forcing you to do something you never even considered doing?”

“Say one more word Jinyoung, and I’ll seriously get angry-”

“Yeah, yeah, like you have the energy to even get angry. What happened Taekwoon? Got the girl, the university, the future, everything is going so well, you don’t want any of it?”

“Look, Jinyoung,” Taekwoon seethed. “Just because you’re jealous of the fact I have a future and you don’t, doesn’t mean-” Taekwoon cut himself short. “No, I didn’t mean that. I’m sorry.”

Jinyoung licked his lips and gave his friend a smile, “Yes, you did. But that’s fine, if making me out to be the bad guy makes you feel better than continue being the same asshole too scared of the world to do anything.”

Taekwoon gritted his teeth and after a while of silence he fished inside his pockets and slammed some coins onto the table. “I’m leaving,” He said and got up from his chair, leaving nothing but the jingle of the door behind him.

Jinyoung, his smile stuck on his face, stared at the coins on the table and scoffed, “Not even the right amount.”

“Oh, did Taekwoon just leave?” Mr Ahn croaked from the back of the shop.

Jinyoung turned around in his chair and smiled, “Yes, can I get the bill sir?”

 

 

 

☔️

That Saturday, the bar was bustling with girls, girls, and more girls. It would seem some students at the university had handed in their dissertations and decided Jinyoung’s place was where they went to celebrate. Not that Jinyoung minded, some days it was nice not hearing the hoarse, loud laughter of men and smelling the thick stench of cigars.

Seated up on the bar are several long haired girls giggling as Jinyoung makes a show of spinning the tequila bottle in one hand before turning it upside down, letting alcohol flow into several shot glasses. They cheer just before taking the glasses to their lips and hooting.

The front door rings then and he goes to bow to the new guests where he notices Mark walk in, loosening his tie. A smile grows on his face that he has to quickly bite back as Kunpimook and Minseok follow behind him. They settle themselves on the last three stools at the end of the bar. Jinyoung instantly noticed all the girls’ eye turn in their direction.

“You’ve come to hunt?” Jinyoung joked as he made his way towards the three. He noticed Kunpimook had his head lowered, his shoulders shaking. “Is he okay?”

Mark groaned and averted his eyes, “Yeah he’s just shaking with excitement.”

Jinyoung didn’t understand for a moment and then turned towards the rest of the bar, “Ah… _girls_ ,”

“Yes!” Kunpimook interjected with a harsh whisper. “ _Girls_. All the beautiful girls.” Kunpimook raises his head, his hand gripping his mouth tightly. “Look at the them Mark-”

“I don’t really want to-”

“Look at them; all different kinds, petite, large, round, flat, big eyes, small eyes, long hair, short hair. So beautiful.” He shivered where he was and then flicked his head towards Minseok, looking at him with watery eyes. “Do you see that Minseok?”

Minseok turned to Jinyoung, “A shot of vodka please.”

“Coming up,” Jinyoung laughed loudly.

“It’s pretty packed today huh?” Mark noted, staring at the open bar. Jinyoung eyed him for a moment, wondering if he too was interested in them. Even if he did come simply to accompany Kunpimook, it wouldn’t be surprising if he had some sort of ulterior motive?

Jinyoung blinked, moderately shocked with himself as he poured Minseok a shot - why does he sound like he’s accusing him of something? It’s typical, a bunch of pretty girls, good looking guys, mostly straight good looking guys.

“It gets a bit hectic considering there’s only two of us working.” Jinyoung smiled and offered Minseok his shot, which he took with one full swing. He barely flinched and breathed out a hot breath.

Minseok licked his lips, and Jinyoung found himself struck watching him. He didn’t notice how attractive Minseok was the first time they came. Maybe because he was too focused on Mark then.

He shakes his head slightly and turns to find Mark staring at him, “Want some help?” Mark grinned.

“What?”

“Help? In the bar, well I can’t serve drinks but I can tend to tables?” Mark offered.

“Ah! Mark that’s cheating- why didn’t I think about that? I could make a round at all the tables that way without seeming suspicious. I’ll help too!” Kunpimook declared loudly, he quickly strips off his blazer and throws it onto the bar. “Where’s my uniform?”

Jinyoung laughed, hiding it behind his fist. “That’ll be great, thank you. If you go into the kitchen Yugyeom will give you something to put on.”

 

 

 

☔️

“They’re doing better than I expected,” Jinyoung mumbled under his breath, his eyes narrowed at Mark smiling down at a pair of girls in the far corner.

“They work with people constantly, it’s only natural,” Minseok commented from the side. Jinyoung turned to look at him, he’d taken his blazer off now, his tie loose and his hair brushed back.

“So they can be professional?” Jinyoung found the thought odd, especially for Kunpimook.

“They’re the best in our team,” Minseok nodded and sipped on his drink.

Jinyoung laughed and went to lean over the bar, “Aye Minseok, I bet you’re just as good, probably better.”

Minseok smiled then, it was small but it struck Jinyoung a bit, “What are you doing not chatting up some girls here?”

Minseok snorted and raises his hand, a gold ring on his finger. Jinyoung couldn’t help but frown, “Why is everyone married? Aren’t you guys all a bit young?”

“I’m not married,” Minseok replied. “But it’s- a what? Relationship ring or something?” Minseok explained weakly staring at his hand. Evidently the rings weren’t his choice.

“What you guys talking about?” Mark suddenly slid in from the side. Jinyoung stood up straight then and smiled.

“I was just thinking how surprised I was seeing you guys all serious and professional.” Jinyoung said and went to grab a glass cup, wiping it consciously with a towel.

“What’s that supposed to mean? I do it pretty well at work, don’t I?” Mark nudged Minseok, who nodded several times to appease him.

“Well, you guys are really helping me out, but it seems Kunpimook is really enjoying his time,” Jinyoung chuckled, staring at Kunpimook as he leant over a table, twirling a girls hair with his finger.

The door jingled again and several more girls came on in, one of which Jinyoung recognized as Jiwon. He opened his mouth to greet her but Mark had beat him to it.

“Jiwon!” Mark called out. She turned around then and grinned widely.

“What are you doing here?” Jiwon asked as she settled herself next to Mark.

“A drink, and I’m helping out a bit,” Mark explained, and Jinyong stiffly stood there watching the two.

She nodded to Minseok, until she eventually turned her head towards Jinyoung where realization struck her, “Ah! You-ah...Jinyoung, right?”

“Ah yes, nice to see you again Jiwon,” Jinyoung bowed and settled the cup he’d basically withered away with his cleaning.

“You guys know each other?” Mark asked, a little surprised.

“Yeah he came to drop of Taehee the other day with the chocolates,” She reminded him and Mark stiffened up all of a sudden.

“Ah...yeah,” He said, scratching the back of his neck. “Ah, yes, Jinyoung, we live together in the boarding house, with two other guys.” Mark awkwardly explained, wrapping a tight arm around Jiwon’s shoulder.

Jinyoung brushed off his odd behaviour and smiled, “Yes, I heard about it, didn’t think you were living there. Would have thought you could afford your own place?”

Jinyoung noticed Jiwon open her mouth to say something but Mark was quick to interject, “Well, I thought I could start saving up money, the boarding house is pretty large anyway.”

“Ah, really? I should look into that, seems better than my roof room.” Jinyoung joked and turned away from the three of them. His smile instantly dropped as he thought Mark was a horrible liar.

 

 

 

☔️

“Thank you for your help,” Jinyoung bowed politely and offered Mark and Kunpimook each a thin envelope. The two looked at Jiinyoung for a moment.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Mark scoffed. “This was a favour for all the free drinks.”

“Yeah besides I got all these numbers as payments,” Kunpimook cheekily grinned, waving around small pieces of tissue.

“Are you sure?” Jinyoung awkwardly asked.

Minseok took a hand to lower Jinyoung’s arm, “Don’t worry Jinyoung.”

“Aye, how about a drink before we all leave!” Yugyeom burst in through the kitchen doors.

“I’d love to but I’ve got to go home, it’s already pretty late.” Kunpimook apologetically said.

“Same here,” Minseok nodded, who looked a little woozy from the couple of drinks he had.

“Come on, I’ll take you home,” Kunpimook patted him on the back and helped him off his seat. “Mark, you coming?”

“Ah yeah give me a sec,” Mark quickly scuttled his way to Jinyoung and asked, “What are you doing tomorrow morning?”

“Tomorrow?” Jinyoung pondered, taking a sly step away from him. “I’m going out to pick up some stuff for the kitchen, you’re welcome to join me.”

Mark smile widely, “Great, I’ll come by here in the morning then?”

Jinyoung, slightly confused, nodded and watched him then leave the bar.

“He totally has a crush on you, it’s so obvious it makes me sick,” Yugyeom grumbled from the side.

“What are you? A fifteen year old high school girl?” Jinyoung tutted, and went to wipe down the bar.

“No, I’m serious, you’ve dated so many guys, how can you not tell?” Yugyeom pressed.

“I thought so too at first but…” Jinyoung bit his lip. “I’m having my doubts.”

Yugyeom whistled, “Wow, never thought I’d hear those words.”

“Fuck off Yugyeom.”

 

 

 

☔️

The next morning Jinyoung had groggily got up, brushed his teeth, lazily picked out a pair of jeans and a jumper and headed out of the door. The weather was shit to say the least, Jinyoung had barely opened his eyes to look up at the perfectly white sky. _Well, at least it wasn’t grey._

He patted his back pocket to make sure his wallet was there and made his way out towards the front gate, yawning loudly. He walked a few steps before feeling someone tug on his arm and swivel him round.

“Jinyoung?” Mark called out. Jinyoung, still half asleep, eyed Mark between the slits in his eyes and hummed unconsciously.

“Good, you’re looking good today too, good job,” Jinyoung nodded, another yawn threatening to rip.

“Are you okay?” Mark jogged up beside him, staring at Jinyoung with worry.

“Hm? I’m fine-” Jinyoung trips, trips over nothing at all, but he trips and he only has Mark to groggily thank for saving his behind.

“Are you drunk?”

“What? No...just sleepy,” Jinyoung mumbled, rubbing at his eyes vigorously. “Sorry, didn’t sleep well last night.” He said and patted Mark’s arm as an okay to let him go. But Mark seemed reluctant, letting his hand slide down from Jinyoung’s upper arm and linger on his pinkie finger until he shoved it into his jeans pocket.

Jinyoung eyed the hand now under the tight fabric and bit his lip. “Don’t think I’ll get used to you in casual clothes.” Jinyoung joked and rolled out his shoulders.

“Really? I guess I am more comfortable in a suit, but this isn’t so bad as well,” Mark grinned, and Jinyoung felt his heart do the little squeeze that would usually happen when he see’s a little kitten.

 _It’s just his face_ , Jinyoung attempted in convincing himself. Mark was good looking, well more than good looking. The natural look didn’t bother Jinyoung, rather it made him feel a little nervous. In his suit, Mark always seemed a little further away, but when he had his hair down and a scruffy jumper on, suddenly he was all too close for Jinyoung’s heart to take.

Their first stop is at the market, if anything Jinyoung is thankful for the change in scenery. Dull brick walls and pebble pavements were enough of a mind numbing image that seeing different coloured vegetables was actually interesting.

“What you planning on getting?” Mark asked, eyeing the apple beside him.

“I’ve got a list!” Jinyoung declared and went to pat his back pockets, then his front pockets. “I haven’t got a list. Ahaha...Yugyeom’s going to kill me.”

“What are you going to do?”

Jinyoung looked at Mark and then back at the stalls, “What I always do...wing it.”

They first make their way to Mr Jung’s shop, because Jinyoung doesn’t have to worry about remembering the stock he needs to buy, Mr Jung is already ready for him.

“This is Taekwoon’s father,” Jinyoung nodded, eyeing the squids bobbing in the tank. “This is Mark Tuan, he lives in the boarding house.” They both greet each other then Mark awkwardly hangs in the back and Mr Jung packs up several mackerels.

“I heard you got into a fight with Taekwoon?” Mr Jung said with a raise of his thick eyebrow.

Jinyoung looked up surprised, “Taekwoon told you that?”

“No, he didn’t, I just assumed because he came back home a couple of days ago slamming things around and you haven’t been here in a while,” Mr Jung chuckled.

Jinyoung pouted, “It was his fault in the first place. I won’t apologize first.”

“You know he won’t apologize,” Mr Jung shook his head, an amused smile on his face.

“Yeah well then he’s just going to have to miss me,” Jinyoung grumbled and took the plastic bag from Mr Jung, who continued to chuckle. He gives the window above them a quick look and found Taekwoon’s curtain swinging slightly. “Bastard.” Jinyoung tutted and continued to make his way down the market with Mark.

“Is something wrong?” Mark curiously asked, looking back at the window.

“Taekwoon is a wrong, cold-hearted bastard…” Jinyoung trailed off, mumbling incoherent insults to himself. Mark watched him bemused.

“Did you guys have a fight?”

“Look,” Jinyoung swung his head up, startling Mark slightly. “I try to help him out but he’s so stubborn about everything there’s no point! He’s so fucking infuriating.” Jinyoung growled, clawing his fingers in the air.

Mark snorted from beside him and Jinyoung turned his glare towards him. “Is something funny?”

“I’m sorry, I’ve just never seen your face contort into so much irritation.” Mark laughed, and Jinyoung begrudgingly felt his anger dissipate as he watched Mark’s cheeks pinch his eyes into creases.

“I’m so sure god favours people, there’s no doubt about it-” Jinyoung mumbled to himself, his eyes wide.

“Did you say something?” Mark coughed, trying to swallow down his amusement.

“No, let’s just...just continue on,” Jinyoung sighed and gestured his hand ahead of them.

“What’s next?”

“Uhm...I’m gonna assume vegetables, I know we need limes and lemons...and other stuff.”

“How reassuring…”

“My memory isn’t my greatest asset,” Jinyoung muttered. “Particularly why I didn’t do so well in high school.”

“Must have been difficult,” Mark noted.

“Hell yeah it was, for my parents at least. Their son was bad at school and was gay, what a combo.” Jinyoung shook his head, and sniffed audibly. He looked up at the sky and grimaced, the clouds didn’t look like they were leaving anytime soon.

“Is it okay to ask a question?” Mark meekly said, consciously scratching at his chin.

“Shoot.”

“When did you...uhm you- when did you realise you were attracted to guys?” If Mark was awkward before, then he’d reached a totally new level. They almost stopped walking entirely due to his fidgeting, and head bent so low Jinyoung wondered if he was going to just shove it into the pavement ground.

“Why are you so stiff?” Jinyoung clicked his tongue and whacked Mark’s back, jolting him to straighten up. “Were friends, okay? It’s okay to be curious, and it doesn’t bother me so ask away.”

Mark let out a big breath and nodded, understanding. They continued on their walk and Jinyoung rubbed at his own chin in thought. “Well,” He began. “It’s not really like a switch, you know? I wasn’t surrounded by much guys when I was younger but I realised I wasn’t really attracted to girls like I apparently should have been. I tried dating some, you know, I mean I could get it up with girls so that was something but…” Jinyoung cleared his throat. “Well I guess when I got into high school, I realised that oh shit, I like guys.”

Mark listened attentively, looking at the ground the whole time. An awkward silence followed. There wasn’t much of answer to have to what Jinyoung said but at the same time Mark should have said something.

“Is...everything okay?” Jinyoung eyed him cautiously.

“Huh?” Mark jumped, looking up at Jinyoung. “Oh sorry, I dazed out.”

Jinyoung blinked and looked away, nodding awkwardly.

They head towards the vegetable market, where Jinyoung starts to pick at different lemons, squeezing at them. “Why are you squeezing them?”

“The harder they are the fresher.” Jinyoung responded, dropping a lemon, and picking up another.

“Really?” Mark looked down at the basket intrigued and also went to pick up a lemon, looking down at them quizzically as he squeezed them.

“You look like a pervert,” Jinyoung snorted, and Mark instantly dropped the lemon.

“How old are you?” Mark grumbled and stood up straight, a small pout on his face.

Jinyoung hid his wide smile behind his hand and went to pat Mark on the back. Clearing his throat, he meekly shoots his eyebrows down the market towards the cafe. “Shall we go have some breakfast? I’m starving.”

 

 

 

☔️

[part two](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4996015)


End file.
